Dependency: Missive
by WalkingIvy
Summary: Complete! Fourth and final part in the Dependency Series, following 'Dependency: Honor.' McCoy contemplates love, war, and unspoken messages... while trying not to get anyone killed. Spones.
1. Suspicions

_Title: Dependency: Missive_

_Summary: Fourth and final part in the Dependency Series. McCoy contemplates love, war, and unspoken messages... while trying not to get anyone killed. Spones. _

_Rating: T _

_Warnings: Nongraphic depictions of homosexual behavior. A dash of swearing. Discussions of past (mind) rape. Violence. _

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. I'm just playing with it._

.o0o.

_Recap:_

_In 'Dependency,' Spock and McCoy are captured in order to help Emperor Ninyal's sick daughter. Spock links his mind with McCoy's in the Vulcan equivalent of a marriage in order to protect the doctor from losing his memories for good. In return, McCoy overcomes his temporary memory loss to break Spock out of jail. The reemergence of the good doctor's memories bring forward a repressed memory involving a forced mind meld. They escape back to the Enterprise where they inform Kirk that Ninyal was responsible for the kidnapping of a Starfleet officer, and relations with the planet are called into question. Meanwhile, McCoy's presence on the planet sparks a movement against slavery, and they leave the planet in the midst of a Civil War. McCoy convinces Spock not to tell the captain about their new link. _

_In 'Secrets', the secretive behavior between McCoy and Spock combine with rumors of a relationship between the two to cause tensions to arise between them and their captain. The crew faces a murderer loose on the Enterprise and strange aliens that feed off emotions who have already taken the crew of another starship. When Spock is teleported onto a planet with a unique atmospheric interference which makes their technology useless, McCoy uses their link to locate the Vulcan and attempts to use his training to sneak past the aliens. This attempt ultimately fails, but the doctor is able to wake Spock who discovers that the aliens were actually sent by a peaceful, albeit confused, creature. On the Enterprise, the murderer is discovered to be the victim's girlfriend, Nurse Sagumpta. Kirk, having finally been informed of the link, hurries them back to Vulcan so that the link can be removed. While on Vulcan, Kirk reveals that he'd found a warning note from himself involving Klingons, and McCoy admits that he doesn't know what happened during his forced meld. _

_In 'Honor', the attempt at severing the link between Spock and McCoy fails and everyone has to deal with the fallout. Spock, fearing the consequences of his upcoming Pon Farr, attempts to begin a relationship with McCoy but McCoy hears about it from his mother and is confused about Spock's intentions. Meanwhile, the Enterprise saves the crew of a Klingon ship, and then the crew of Starfleet's Pioneer, and it becomes clear that these malfunctions are all the result of a Romulan plot to weaken their enemies through telepathic plants made in the minds of people who were stationed on the planet Capella IV. McCoy, after at first being suspicious of another saboteur on the Enterprise, turns out to be one of the plants himself, which causes Spock to have to enter his mind to stop the Romulan influence. The Enterprise is sent on a mission to Organia to protect the border from Klingons where they are able to use their own Klingon passengers to avoid being destroyed by the Klingon fleet. 'Honor' ends with the Organians stopping the conflict between the Federation and the Klingon Empire and Captain Baker from the Pioneer taking over the Enterprise. _

.o0o.

Captain Kirk was a man of action, who was used to being in the right morally, if not legally, and he did not appreciate his new-found position that took him out of action because of arguably questionable decisions. Normally, he'd talk to Spock in these sorts of situations to give himself some perspective on things, but he wasn't sure he'd like an objective analysis. He was reasonably sure that Baker's analysis had been objective enough.

He'd always relied on Spock's sound logical arguments and McCoy's fervent emotional appeals, but neither of them had been themselves as of late and, he had to admit, it was affecting his judgment. Yet, even being fully aware of that, he couldn't imagine having made any other decisions than the ones he did. And he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about this whole situation.

"I haven't seen co-captaining in... twenty-five years, at least." It was the first thing Archer had said to them when he messaged in to give them their orders. "And I certainly didn't expect it from you, Jim."

"It'd be a waste not to utilize Baker's expertise while she's onboard." Kirk supplied, allowing Archer to continue in his assumption that they were sharing the authority over the ship. In many ways, they were. Baker had yet to do anything that undermined his authority, nor had she appeared to have told the crew that she'd insisted he not take command right away. She'd even invited him onto the bridge at any time. It was most obnoxious because she was doing everything he imagined himself doing if their roles were reversed. Thus far, he couldn't find fault in her decisions.

"I'm inclined to agree. It's good that you two are getting along so well as I'm afraid you won't be parting company any time soon. There have been reports of two attacks on outer settlements already which we believe to have been perpetrated by Romulans. It seems that they are making their move. They may be under the impression that we are still fighting the Klingons."

"The Enterprise cannot take on a Romulan fleet, even if it weren't damaged." Baker barked. "We still haven't been able to make repairs from the Klingon attack."

"And we will be sending supplies to help you make those repairs on our fastest scout ship." Archer was rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. He probably did. Kirk imagined that this was only one of hundreds of problems the Admiralty was facing right then. "They've already crossed the border, already attacked our people, already disabled half our fleet. I'm pulling three ships to back you up, but we need you to slow them down before anyone else gets hurt. We're simply out of time."

There would be no arguing with him then. Kirk frowned, but nodded. This was going to be one hell of a dangerous mission. "Yes, sir."

"Aye, sir." Baker chorused. The screen flickered out and Baker turned and preempted any complaints. "No. Don't even ask. It hasn't even been six hours since you got back."

Spock met Kirk outside the briefing room and walked with him down the hallway. He hadn't been called and didn't have anything to say, simply appeared like a super hero sensing trouble. When they were far enough away that Kirk was sure they wouldn't be overheard by the spies he felt sure were around every corner, he spoke. "My gut tells me there's something up with this hostile take-over. What about you?"

Spock folded his hands behind his back. "None of my internal organs have been speaking to me. Furthermore, I do not believe hostile take-over would be the accurate terminology for such an occurrence."

Kirk stopped quickly and turned to face his First Officer. "So you think she was right to take over my ship?" Kirk knew his tone was overly aggressive, but he couldn't help it.

"I do not believe it was a necessary precaution; however, her judgment was logical. Given that she has relieved you for a few days, I would advise you make use of that time in a relaxing manner to be best prepared for when you resume command."

"You know I'm no good at relaxing, especially not when someone else is running my ship." Kirk ran a hand through his hair.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It was my understanding that you have been present for nearly every decision. Do you not believe she is doing an adequate job?"

"As far as I've seen."

"And do you not have continued access to all parts of the ship?"

"Yes."

"Captain, have you considered that your concern may be unduly influenced by your personal emotions in this matter?"

"Of course I considered it." Kirk started walking again. "She replaced Bones because of the Romulan incident. She replaced me because of my defending him. And she replaced you so that she might have her own advisor. Each action, each decision, has certainly made sense on its own, but look at the big picture for a moment. Sure, she only replaced three people, but she now has control over the three most powerful positions on the Enterprise. She could very effectively, very easily do whatever she wanted now."

"What would you have me do?"

"Find out who is running my Sickbay. I'm going to contact Vulcan and get a Healer on the supply ship they're sending."

.o0o.

A/N: Thanks for all the support with 'Honor.' My goal is to get 'Missive' finished pronto since it'll be quite a bit shorter than the others. Hope you're enjoying the story thus far.


	2. Love and Marriage

.o0o.

"What is that?"

McCoy looked up at the unexpected guest that he strangely hadn't heard coming in. He wondered if Kirk intruded on Spock's personal space this much on a regular basis or if he was taking exception since his doctor was currently detained there. "It's the mobile botanical synthesizer unit."

"Bigger than I remembered it." Kirk coughed. He hadn't made it down to the botany labs in... ever, to McCoy's memory. McCoy hardly had reason to go down there himself. "What's it doing in here?"

"Well, since I'm not allowed to be working on anything medical, and I'm not allowed to leave this room, I've been bored out of my gourd. I finally broke down and asked Spock to get me something to work on."

"It's only been two days. You couldn't read a book?"

"You're one to talk." McCoy retorted, standing up straight and folding his arms across his chest. "You've been going stir crazy since you got back and Baker wouldn't hand the reins over. Looking at you, I'd guess you haven't slept a wink." At least McCoy was doing something he found relaxing. He wasn't prepared to admit it, but the break from all the medical emergencies and taking some time to re-immerse himself in his scientific roots hadn't been all that terrible.

"So, why would you want this thing?" Kirk promptly changed the subject.

"The Indyrin seed that we found on Andar IX , we've tried everything we can think of, but it still won't grow." McCoy shrugged. "It's not exactly pertinent, but it gives me something to do. I'd hate to see the entire Indyrin species wither away when there was something we can do to prevent it."

"Well, what have you tried?" The captain scrolled back through the logs and scanned them. Although he often tried to underplay his intelligence, McCoy knew him to be quite brilliant. He might have several ideas that neither himself or Spock had come up with yet.

"All the standard stuff: mimicking the exact environment on Andar IX, recalibrating the oxygenation levels, soil content, and light exposure. Then about a thousand other minor alterations." McCoy shook his head. "It hit me last night that given the Indyrin's emotional dependency, it may need to be more based on emotions than anything else. So, I've spent the last twelve hours attempting to reenact every emotion known to man. In alphabetical order, of course." He held up his PADD with a long list, then chuckled.

"What?" Kirk plopped into a chair and McCoy followed his lead.

"I'd gotten through 'angry', 'annoyed', and 'anxious' when Spock came in to investigate the source of my distress. I'd completely forgotten that he'd know what I was doing but not why. I think he was genuinely concerned that I'd gone off the deep end."

"I'd be concerned, too." Kirk's tone was positive, but McCoy wondered if he was feeling left out. He hated being taken from the center of attention. "Maybe we should try asking the Indyrin directly?"

McCoy paused; he hadn't thought of that. "Not a bad idea. We're not going to be able to raise anyone parked out there, though. Not with the atmospheric interferences. It'll be at least a month to get a message across, assuming a message would make it onto Starfleet's current to-do list, which seems kind of unlikely, if you ask me."

"Maybe you're not giving it enough juice."

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe you weren't angry enough or happy enough. You know, give it a little more umph."

McCoy snorted. "I think I'll need to be inspired."

"I'm pretty damn inspired right now. Suppose it works with any emotion?"

McCoy shrugged, so Kirk went ahead and rested his hands against the soil and stared. The seed glowed brilliantly for a moment, then dulled. The two men gave each other a look. "Brightest I've seen it so far. Maybe it takes more time?" McCoy suggested.

Kirk stood back up and made for the door. "I'd better get back to watching Baker."

"Get some sleep." McCoy used his doctor's orders voice, but he doubted Kirk would oblige. "You'll be better prepared to deal with a crisis if you've slept."

"I think I've heard that one before." Kirk grinned. "Hey, do you know an Elease Hovard?"

McCoy crinkled up his face as he thought. "Not well. Met her in Med school, but we never really ran in the same circles. I've read some of her work."

"Well, she's the one who took over your Sickbay." Kirk said it as if he were trying to incite anger, but McCoy didn't feel like he should be angry. He felt more like he should be ashamed. "Tell me she's a lousy doctor."

"Uh, no. She's actually a pretty good doctor. I wasn't surprised to see her as CMO on the Pioneer and she'd be the best choice to take over for me here."

"Figures. The one time I don't want a positive review, you and Spock both give her excellent credentials. Starting to wonder why I didn't pick her over you for my own CMO." Kirk grumbled.

McCoy didn't take it to heart, but he did take it as a sign that his captain really should be sleeping more. "Probably because I'm your best friend and just happened to be a world class doctor."

"Other way around. Why do you think I worked so hard to make friends with your grumpy old ass if not for your skill in medicine? After all, Pike scouted you out for himself." McCoy blinked. He hadn't ever thought about it that way before. Was that how their friendship started? Was the timing even right? "Don't look so concerned, Bones, you know our love is pure."

McCoy completely ignored his last comment. "I really didn't know her all that well, but if I had to come up with a flaw, I'd say she was one of those push-over types. Had a reputation for dating assholes. If you want to know more about her, why don't you go down and talk to her directly?"

"You know what? I think I will." Kirk waltzed out of the room with slightly more spring in his step than he'd seen in a while.

McCoy was glad that some of the oddness between them seemed to have been stamped out of their friendship. Unlike his friendship with Spock, which just seemed to get more awkward as they went, no matter what they did.

Without his First Officer duties to perform, Spock had way too much time on his hands. He wasn't sure what the Vulcan was trying to do exactly, but it frustrated him to no end, and the worst part was that he couldn't put his finger on why it was so frustrating. What he did know for sure was that if Spock did one more thing for him without asking, he was going to start yelling.

The door chirped.

McCoy sighed. He knew Spock was on the other side of that door and because he was asking for entrance to his own room, probably meant he was letting McCoy know that he was not alone. McCoy bit down on his lip and concentrated hard on his work. Maybe if he kept himself distracted, he wouldn't explode.

"Enter." McCoy looked up briefly when they entered, noting an ensign beside Spock that he didn't remember, most likely someone off the Pioneer. He bent back down to his work. "Not interested."

McCoy didn't need to be looking to know that Spock's eyebrow had flown up. "It was my understanding that you were quite fond of the piano. Ensign Zarov is a skilled tutor."

For a moment, McCoy considered changing his mind. He had been quite bored since being taken off rotation. On the other hand, he didn't need anything else in his life associated with Spock. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm much too busy to be learning an instrument right now."

Spock's second eyebrow met with his first, but he didn't call him out on the blatant lie. "Very well. It shall be myself only, then, Ensign Zarov. Dismissed." Zarov nodded and scooted backward out of the room. Spock stood by the door and looked at McCoy in silence. McCoy kept working, but he wasn't actually making any progress. It was nearly impossible while under Spock's scrutiny.

McCoy gave up. "We both know that this marriage is a sham. You can stop with all these... gestures." Spock didn't respond and McCoy suddenly considered that he should probably have spent all of this downtime looking up Vulcan customs because he was certainly doing something wrong here. Then he realized what Spock must be concerned about. He fiddled with the seed so he wouldn't have to look at Spock. "I mean, of course I'll help you with Pon Farr stuff, but that doesn't mean you owe me or anything. You can quit all that. We're not in a relationship."

"It would be most logical-"

"See, that's just it!" McCoy cut him off, clamping down on the seed that was now glowing white, as if the light might destroy the atmosphere of the room. As if it might make it hard for him to say what had been burdening him. "Relationships have nothing to do with logic. It's not about some frustrating loop of mutual dependency. It's not about doing nice things for someone or about making compromises. It's not about refraining from arguing when you disagree. In fact, being able to disagree, argue, and still like each other afterward has more to do with it than suppressing the arguments." McCoy took a breath from his rant, and tried to continue more calmly, but his frustration was still there and more alive than ever. "A relationship is about love. It's about emotions, and you ain't got any."

Spock paused a beat, as if waiting for more punishment, then straightened. "I see." He turned sharply around and left the room.

McCoy felt like shit. "And for my final act, I'll kick you out of your own room." He muttered to himself. He could probably get Kirk to switch his room assignments. Ideally, Kirk would put him up, but really anyone else would be better right then. Ironically, he felt like a married man having a big fight with his spouse.

He went to settle his hand against his head to massage a quickly forming headache, but found his head connecting to something hard and unforgiving instead. Looking at his hand, McCoy was startled to see that the Indyrin seed had latched itself onto the center of his palm.

First, he shook his hand to dislodge it. Then, he yanked on the seed, but it felt like he was just tugging hard at his own skin. He brought the seed up to his face and inspected the new attachment. It seemed almost like it'd molded into his hand.

McCoy debated what to do. If it had been his own room, he'd have more medical supplies to examine this new development and try to remove it. Instead, he stuck his hand back into the botanical unit and scanned the seed. It was finally showing some signs of growth. He was no longer sure that he wanted it to grow.

.o0o.


	3. Worth Two in the Bush

.o0o.

Kirk hummed to himself as he headed for Sickbay. He was going to figure out what Baker was doing, put a stop to it, and get his ship back. Co-captaining was simply not on the menu, particularly when they were heading toward an unknown number of Romulan vessels. About five feet from the door, he abruptly started limping.

Chapel was quick to greet him at the door, helping him over to a bed and asking him what had happened. He shook his head and nodded toward Hovard, who was sitting in Bones' office like she owned the place. Chapel seemed to get the message much clearer than that one time he mistakenly said he needed a real doctor.

She folded her arms and stood back. "Are you sure?" Kirk nodded. "She's a weird one."

"What do you mean?" Kirk kept his voice low, but Hovard was already coming out of the office so Chapel didn't have time to answer.

Chapel didn't need to answer. Hovard was, indeed, weird.

"I twisted-" Kirk began, but Hovard cut him off.

"There is nothing wrong with you."

Accurate or not, Kirk didn't like that quick response. When Bones responded like that, it was only after a thorough once over, two or three hand-held scans and an intense staring contest with the biobed readings. "You didn't even look at it."

And that was the precise moment Kirk pinned down exactly what about her bothered him. Her expression was as bland as Spock's, despite just being critiqued. He sat up on the bed, giving complete access to his foot and watched expectantly. Hovard bent down and looked at it without any scanners. It was almost comical, if only this wasn't his doctor. "There is nothing wrong with your foot, either."

"You didn't even check."

She gestured up to the biobed scanner as if she'd been staring at it the whole time. "No sign of elevated heart rate, pulse rate, or respiration, which would be extremely abnormal in the case of such an injury. No indication of stress. Rank of captain or not, I find it incredibly disrespectful to waste my time with pretend injuries while the ship is already overtaxed medically." Hovard took a step back. "If you would like some painkillers, Chapel can assist you; otherwise, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Kirk conceded that she was more competent than he had given her credit for. "Fine." He didn't apologize because he didn't feel sorry about what he'd done. He also couldn't imagine that Hovard would care for an apology. He gestured Chapel back over once Hovard had disappeared into the office. "Real chipper, that one."

Chapel snorted. "Sure. You know I would have alerted you if she'd done anything medically unsound, right?"

"Of course. And I still expect as much." Kirk looked back at the woman with the tight black bun atop her head. "So, other than her personality, no complaints?"

"I can find something if it'll help get Dr. McCoy back in here."

"Don't suppose it would. Keep me posted."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk didn't bother limping back out the door. He just took his dignity and fled. Whatever Baker was planning, Kirk was certain that doctor was in on it.

Back to the Bridge he went to keep a close watch on how things were going. Uhura gave him a faint smile as he stepped onto the Bridge, but no one else even looked up, including Baker, who was sitting in his chair. His chair.

Baker barely glanced up at him before handing over a PADD with all recent activities. There wasn't much going on with the ship, all things considered. Scotty had reported in that almost all of the repairs had been made, with a glaring exception of C Wing of Deck 4, which required new hull plating, and a few other problems which would have to wait for the supply ship to arrive. If they were sending the ship from Earth or even one of the closest outposts, that would still take far too long. They'd likely be meeting the Romulans without a fully repaired ship. Their best hope for this mission was to remain stealthy and avoid facing the fleet directly.

Kirk passed the PADD back to Baker and proceeded to loiter around the Bridge for longer than even he could defend as necessary. Baker was still rotating through his crew in what appeared to be the same shifts Spock had assigned weeks ago. It was so very respectful, and Kirk hated every minute of it. It was like she was trying to lull him into compliance. He had no intention of complying.

He yawned, remembering that he was very tired. He felt reasonably secure with Uhura and Sulu on the Bridge and decided that he could probably afford to take a nap. After all, he didn't want to be completely exhausted when the Romulans came around. Kirk strolled onto the turbolift like he didn't have a care in the world, and headed back to his quarters. He needed a plan of action. Perhaps Spock would have some ideas. Kirk made a quick detour to Spock's chambers.

Bones quickly put his hand behind his back when he entered. Kirk was immediately suspicious. "No Spock?"

"Not recently. We... kind of got into an argument."

"That's not news." Kirk frowned because Bones was behaving as if it were. "What's in your hand?"

Bones gave an awkward smile and brought the hand back out, holding it open. "The Indyrin seed." Bones gave a half shrug and tightened his grip. Kirk was sure there was more to that story, but dropped it when he asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kirk sat down and folded his hands in his lap expectantly. "About Spock?"

Bones bit his lip. "I think he wants this to be a... real relationship."

"And?"

"And I happen to be straight."

"Bones, face the facts. You're in a consensual, soon to be sexual, relationship with a man we both know you happen to be attracted to. If you want to call that straight, I don't personally care, but I think you're avoiding the real problem. You either love Spock or you don't. If you don't, Spock has seen enough of your mind to understand that. If you do, then you need to stop tripping over yourself and fix this."

"It's not that simple, Jim!" Bones huffed, folding his arms across his chest, the seed nestled in his hand making his armpit glow. "I know I love him as one good friend to another, and thanks to that damn link, I happen to be attracted to him, but is that all that makes love love? I can't believe that that's all there is to it, especially when there's this Vulcan voodoo messing around up here." He gestured emphatically to his head and swirled his free hand around to the point where it was almost comical. "And even if I did love him romantically, what difference would it make when his definition of love of mental compatibility?"

At this point, Bones' other hand had come up to join the first, and Kirk couldn't help but notice that the seed appeared to be super-glued to his palm. Even more interestingly, it appeared to not only be glowing, but growing ever so slightly. "What...?" He mumbled, joining Bones on the bed and pulling his hand toward him. The glow faded slightly, and it became clear that a small leaf had escaped the confines of the hard shell and was sprouting out of Bones' hand.

"Well, that's just dandy." Bones grumbled. "Because I don't have enough problems already."

Kirk held the doctor's hand, examining the seed closely, previous conversation all but forgotten. "How'd you manage to do this?"

"I don't really know. It just attached itself and wouldn't come off." Bones admitted, looking at Kirk with more than a little concern in his eyes.

Kirk opened his mouth without being entirely sure what he was going to say when the comm unit went off.

"Baker to Kirk."

Kirk stood and walked backward toward the wall, still looking at the new Indyrin growth. "Kirk here."

"The supply ship is about to dock. I thought you might want to come down for that."

"That was fast." Kirk rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I thought for sure they wouldn't make it for at least another week."

"Me too." Baker replied. "Seems like they had a volunteer from a nearby settlement. A Vulcan."

Now Kirk found himself truly confused. He didn't know of any Vulcan settlements anywhere around here. He wondered if the Vulcan would be the healer he requested. "On my way." He looked back at his friend. "Just... tell me if anything changes." Bones nodded.

Kirk sighed and hurried down to the shuttlebay. He noted that Baker hadn't come down from the Bridge and that Scotty was shouting hurried orders to the crew to take the supplies to where they were needed.

"What's it look like?" He asked his chief Engineer.

Scotty had a gleam in his eye. "We've got everything we need to finish those repairs, and with the extra hands from the Pioneer, we ought to be finished in three or four days."

Kirk patted him on the back. "We could encounter Romulans at any point. See if you can't cut that number in half."

Scotty deflated, slightly. "Aye, sir." Scotty then scurried away to make it happen.

Kirk turned to face the Vulcan who'd volunteered to help them out and had two surprises in quick succession. First, the face was unexpectedly familiar, and second, the Vulcan was dressed in a Starfleet uniform. "Serin?"

Serin inclined his head. "Captain."

"You're in Starfleet?" Kirk noted that he carried a rank of ensign. It was even more unusual for a Vulcan.

"Indeed. I joined shortly after Enterprise departed from Vulcan. I was assigned to the human settlement on Havar III due to the abnormal prevalence of mental illness and my own medical background. I had only been on the planet for three days when we received word that the Enterprise was in need of supplies as well as a Vulcan healer. I will assist you in whatever way I can."

"But why'd you join Starfleet?"

Serin's brow lifted. "I was intrigued by the interactions between humans and Vulcans that your crew represented and wished to study this in more depth. I believe the unique situation between Spock and Dr. McCoy may encourage other Vulcans to consider Starfleet as well."

Kirk nodded slowly. "It's actually because of Dr. McCoy that I wanted you here. I'm sure you're aware of the Romulan plants in Starfleet officers?"

"I am. I was not informed that there were any aboard the Enterprise. Dr. McCoy is one of your concerns?"

Kirk nodded. "And we've got another problem waiting in the brig. I need you to make sure there's no way for the Romulan programming to take over again."

Serin straightened further. "That is a most challenging task. I cannot guarantee success."

"Just do your best."

Serin nodded gravely and followed Kirk out. Kirk allowed a little hope to blossom in his stomach. If Serin could clear McCoy, he could replace Hovard and stand a better chance of protecting his ship from whatever Baker had planned.

.o0o.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay folks. Work keeps on getting in the way of my life. Not much longer, now! Also, I was super excited to see all of those reviews! Keep 'em coming. K, thanks!


	4. The Other Shoe

.o0o.

Spock had always found his chambers to be adequately spacious, particularly given his sparse collection of decorations and personal items, but they'd begun to feel more cramped since McCoy had joined him. The botanical unit had apparently taken up permanent residence in Spock's quarters, pushed out to the furthest corner to be the least obstructive. They'd had a cot brought in, though the doctor hardly had cause to use it since their sleeping cycles were different enough that they could simply use the bed in shifts. The cot had also made its way to take up wall space.

His quarters were feeling particularly cramped today. McCoy was laying on his bed looking nervously up at Serin, who had come with the supply ship to determine whether McCoy could return to duty without Romulan interference. Kirk was hovering near the bed as well, looking both agitated and hopeful. Spock was seated at his desk, successfully looking less interested in the entire process than he was.

"You think this is gonna work?" McCoy ventured.

"It is unlikely that I will be able to do anything for you that Spock could not, given the circumstances."

"But there's still a chance, right?" McCoy sounded more desperate than hopeful, and Spock could tell that there was still an underlying fear present in the doctor's mind about allowing a telepath access. It was that fear that had Spock returning to his quarters to watch over the process despite their recent argument. McCoy would stubbornly refuse to acknowledge it, but Spock could sense that his presence eased the doctor's agitation.

Serin nodded. "I have had extensive training in healing that Spock has not. It is possible that I will be more successful in addressing the issue than he."

McCoy glanced at Spock, as if the gauge his reaction, but the Vulcan kept his face was immobile.

"How long will all this take?" The captain asked.

Serin cocked his head. "It is impossible to determine with any accuracy at this juncture."

Kirk didn't like that response. "An estimation?"

"It will likely take several hours, Captain." Spock supplied before Serin could refuse. "I suggest you sleep during that time. I will be sure to wake you should the need arise."

Kirk opened his mouth to protest, but closed it thoughtfully immediately after. McCoy was encouraging him with shooing motions and muttering something about not ever getting any privacy. Kirk reluctantly shuffled out the door.

Spock's estimation turned out to be on the low side. McCoy struggled to relax enough for Serin to do his job. Each time Spock moved at all about the room in an attempt to get some work done, McCoy would tense, and Serin would have to start over again. After this happened several times, Spock concluded that the human was afraid to be left alone. Finally, Spock settled himself on the edge of the bed with a PADD, resting his thigh flush with the doctor's arm, so he could be certain that Spock had no intention of leaving. After which, McCoy became more compliant.

Spock wondered at McCoy's strange behavior that had led him to become so aggressive towards him. Like most of what the doctor did, Spock could not find any logic behind it. McCoy had stated that he didn't have any emotions, but they both knew this to be a fallacy. McCoy had, on a number of occasions, been privy to his emotions. Spock determined that it was probable that he was not interpreting the doctor's words properly; it was more logical that the doctor intended to convey the idea that Spock was unwilling to express his emotions. This interpretation also appeared to lack logical continuity. He had made several gestures toward McCoy that Uhura had assured him were unmistakable, yet the doctor had been unreceptive. He was left with the conclusion that it had more to do with his emotions toward McCoy than his emotions in general, and had to admit that he could not name them. He would need to meditate more on the matter.

Kirk returned to check up on them at three hours, and again at five hours, but he said nothing and exited again upon taking in the same drawn positions. At six hours, Spock's foot fell asleep. At eight hours, Spock debated the merits of joining Serin inside of McCoy's mind. At nine hours, Kirk came back and stayed. Spock wondered if he had somehow sensed that Serin appeared to be wrapping up the process as Spock had. However, it was a full thirty minutes before he drew back and straightened.

"It is done."

"And?" Kirk prompted.

"I believe I was successful."

Kirk beat his arm in the air. "So, there's no way for the Romulans to control him anymore?"

"Barring another mind meld, Dr. McCoy should be in complete control of himself."

Spock noted that Serin looked quite drained, leaning forward awkwardly instead of maintaining his upright position, but that didn't stop him from asking the pressing question on his mind. "How can you be certain?"

"Are you familiar with the rasaadya technique?"

"I am not." Spock was reasonably certain he'd never even heard of the technique.

Serin nodded as though he'd expected such a response. "It is an ancient tracking method used to determine where in a mind a person has been. Most healers are taught how to do this when they are being trained, but it is very uncommon as Vulcans innately know where another has been inside their mind. In fact, this is the first occasion I have made use of it. Once I was aware of where the Romulan attacker had been, it was a much simpler task to remove anything that had been left."

Kirk grinned. "We're lucky you thought of it, then." Spock felt similarly relieved by the explanation.

"I cannot take credit for that. It was another healer who suggested it after hearing about Starfleet's problem with the Romulans."

"I'm just glad I'll have my Chief Medical Officer back." Kirk commented. "Why don't you take a break; you look exhausted." Spock wordlessly prepped the cot against the wall as Serin stood. He then returned to the edge of the bed. McCoy still had not roused. "Seems almost too good to be true." Kirk went on. "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Spock's brow furrowed as he tried to piece together what shoes had to do with anything. Human expressions were almost as perplexing as their arbitrary acronyms. He looked down at Kirk's feet, which earned him a devilish smile. His PADD beeped.

"Lieutenant Uhura has sent both of us a message. She's discovered an outgoing message from the Enterprise in Romulan. She's included the coordinates."

Spock flipped his PADD around so the captain could inspect it. He quickly came to the same conclusion as his First Officer. "That's in Romulan territory." Kirk blew out a long sigh. "Was she able to stop it from going out?"

"Negative." Spock typed a quick response to Uhura, requesting a translation of the outgoing message. "We need to inform Captain Baker."

"She's the one who sent out the message!" Kirk exclaimed, remembering only at the last second to lower his voice. He glanced quickly about but both Serin and McCoy were fast asleep.

"We cannot be certain of that yet. However, in either case, it would be ill advised to forfeit good relations with the acting captain."

Kirk frowned, struggling with himself. "Fine. Tell Uhura to pass that information along. What did the message say?"

Spock reread the translation. "Eleven hours."

"That's it?"

"That is all."

"Eleven hours to what?"

"I do not know."

"Well, that gives us ten hours to figure that out and stop whatever is supposed to be happening."

The PADD beeped again in Spock's hand. Spock let his eyebrow rise. "It's a message from Captain Baker requesting our presence in the debriefing room."

Kirk looked slightly infuriated. "What's her game?"

"Perhaps, Captain, there is no game." Kirk didn't respond, just left the room with heavier steps than were necessary. Spock followed him silently to the debriefing room. Kirk was clearly not pleased with him, but Spock found himself siding with Baker. Of them all, her actions were the only ones that had been consistently logical since she came on board.

Baker and Stark were already sitting at the table with Uhura when they entered. Kirk wasted no time. "I would like to reinstate Dr. McCoy as the CMO of the Enterprise."

Baker bit her lip. "I assume it was the Vulcan healer aboard the supply ship that cleared him?"

"It was."

Baker shook her head. "Then I can't agree to that. He is our prime suspect at this point."

At hearing Serin being declared a suspect, Spock unthinkingly felt over the link to McCoy, who was currently alone in the same room with him. He fought the urge to return to the room. McCoy was still asleep, and Serin had done nothing that concerned him yet. "Of what is Serin suspected?" Spock asked instead.

"We intercepted an outgoing message straight into Romulan territory. Since this is the first of these messages we've encountered, and it only happened after Serin came aboard, we obviously want to start with him." Stark filled in.

"Uhura?" Baker prompted.

"The message said nothing more than 'eleven hours', which we don't really know what that means. My best guess is that it's approximately the time it would take our ship to reach the coordinates the message was sent to going at warp 9. So, we're thinking it might be some sort of homing beacon, of some sort."

Spock considered this a remote possibility but had no other reasonable conclusions to draw with so little evidence. "We should be able to locate the transmitter, which may lead us to the culprit."

"That's what I was thinking." Baker agreed quickly. "Uhura, I'd like you to work with Mr. Perez and Mr. Scott to create a locator for that transmitter. It had better be on the double, since we're on the clock here."

"Aye, sir." Uhura's eyes locked onto Kirk's, as if waiting for any contradiction before leaving. Kirk only gave a quick nod.

"Stark, I want you to take a team down to the supply ship and see if you can locate that transmitter faster than they can build a locator." Baker continued to shout orders.

"Yes, sir."

Baker then turned to Kirk and Spock. "I was hoping we could all go down and talk to Serin ourselves to see if we can't figure this out."

"I don't think it's Serin." Kirk proclaimed. "I think it's foolish to put all our resources into that one possibility."

"I'm not going to order a search of the entire ship until we have that locator finished. Otherwise, we're wasting our time there, too." Baker stated firmly. "Spock, would you be willing to meld with Serin and make sure he is who he says he is?"

Spock could not fault her logic so far. "If Serin is willing, I shall." If anything, Kirk almost seemed offended by his response, but Spock didn't like the doubt that Baker had placed in his mind, not when he'd just allowed McCoy's mind to be tampered with so completely.

"Is there anything else, Captain?" Baker addressed Kirk in a daring tone.

Kirk took the challenge. "I'd like to re-interview your man in the brig."

"Fine." Baker agreed quickly, "I'd like to interview Dr. McCoy again."

Spock expected Kirk to protest at this, but he just grunted and left the room. Spock followed Baker out of the debriefing room and then led her to his own quarters. McCoy was just coming awake, so he sent a silent message for the doctor to be prepared. Baker went immediately to him, sitting in the same chair Kirk had dragged near the bed just a few hours ago. Spock hoped his room would soon lose its appeal and return to a rarely visited state.

Serin was still asleep in the cot. He was clearly quite exhausted from his recent task; Spock had to rest a hand on this shoulder to wake him. Keeping half an ear for the conversation between McCoy and Baker, he explained the situation and his orders in concise, clear language, and Serin nodded. "I understand the situation and agree that a mind meld might be the swiftest way to remove myself from the list of suspects and allow the search to progress quickly."

Spock had already expected such a reaction, but Baker looked up sharply from questioning the doctor and eyeballed Serin for the first time. Ignoring her, Spock placed his fingers along Serin's face in a practiced manner and closed his eyes. The other Vulcan's mind was open and receptive to him and Spock found himself slipping deeper into his mind. Memories from Serin quickly flooded over the connection: memories of a boyhood spent on Vulcan trying to curb an insatiable curiosity, memories of following in his mother's footsteps to become a Vulcan healer and being rewarded for his diligence, memories of debating between the Vulcan Science Academy and Starfleet and choosing neither for one was too rigid and the other was too alien, memories of meeting Spock and McCoy and being instantly fascinated. Serin's particular interest in McCoy gave him reason to pause, but Spock could find nothing amiss in his intentions, so he withdrew.

He was relieved that Serin was who he'd said he was. If Serin caught the feeling, he didn't comment on it.

Baker had already finished talking to McCoy and they were both looking on in interest.

"Serin is not the culprit." Spock declared. McCoy did not process any strong emotion at this. If anything, Spock could sense a disappointment in him.

"Thank you." Baker acknowledged, nodding her head. "When he is rested, I would like him to look at the other Romulan victim." Baker then went to the comm unit and called off Stark's search, who protested the abrupt end, but agreed to the command.

Scotty commed almost immediately after, addressing both the captains and proclaiming that he had something they should be able to use right away.

Spock moved beside McCoy. "You do not seem pleased."

"I'm still confined to quarters." McCoy grunted.

"For what reason?"

McCoy held out his hand with the Indyrin seed still planted firmly in his palm. "According to Baker, I'm still compromised."

Spock nodded gravely. The Indyrin seed's growth had concerned him as well, but he had not expected Dr. McCoy to admit to its presence. Baker must have discovered it on her own. Spock glanced at the chronometer, 9.2 hours left.

"Now, unfortunately, it only had a short range of about five feet. I figured, with the time crunch, you'd rather have something less effective now than more effective later." Scotty explained as he demonstrated how his contraption worked.

"Good call." Kirk agreed, patting the engineer on his shoulder. "Let's start with the highest ranking officers and work our way down." He continued, looking pointedly at Baker.

"I think that's a great idea." She returned, leading the way down the hall toward her – McCoy's – quarters. Spock trailed after the group, trying to determine what the strange feeling in his stomach was related to.

Scotty ran a scan over the whole room, then worked his way systematically around the room. The device remained silent. "Nothing's here." He announced.

"Why don't you check again?" Kirk suggested.

Scotty glanced over at Baker who only shrugged, like it didn't matter to her either way. Scotty ran the scan again. It was still negative. Spock noted that Kirk did not relax any.

Next, the group crowded into Kirk's quarters and watched as Scotty ran the scanner around the room. Near the desk, a shrill beep was emitted, like a smoke detector running low on batteries. Kirk's jaw dropped; Spock's eyebrows lifted; even Baker seemed surprised. Scotty shook the device a little and tapped on the screen. It emitted another screech. Scotty rifled through the top drawer and produced a small, circular transmitter of alien design. He held it up for everyone to see.

"What the-"

"Check the rest of the room," Baker quickly cut him off.

Scotty hesitated but did as he was commanded. The search yielded no further results.

Baker took a deep breath. "Captain Kirk, I am hereby confining you to quarters until we can sort this all out. I will be posting guards outside the door."

"I'm being set up." Kirk argued, folding his arms across his chest tightly.

"That may be true." Baker stated slowly, "But I have to go where the evidence takes me."

.o0o.

**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to go someplace else, but that apparently didn't happen. I appreciate all the reviews which are diligently flooding in with buckets of joy. There appears to be a growing movement for a mpreg story following this one. I'm generally not interested in mpreg stories, but I'll admit the suggestions are certainly intriguing. I may yet be convinced.


	5. Neural Processing Monitor

.o0o.

As Spock moved slowly back to his own quarters, he began to question whether there was more to this human intuition, or "gut feelings" as the captain tended to call them, than he had originally given them credit. This was certainly not the first occasion where the captain's gut feeling had more merit than his logic would dictate it was due. Kirk had given him a look as he'd left the room, and Spock had known humans long enough and the captain well enough to know that it was a look of betrayal, likely because Spock had said nothing in the captain's defense. However, Spock knew that if the captain was right and Baker was a Romulan plant, then defending him would likely give Baker the cause she needed to remove him from duty.

"What's happened?" McCoy stood immediately when he entered, sensing that something was off.

Spock sat; the load of all that had just happened pushing on his shoulders like a physical weight. "Lieutenant Uhura intercepted a message going into Romulan space. We were able to track it to a transmitter located in Captain Kirk's quarters. He has been detained there."

McCoy let out a long, low whistle that Spock wasn't entirely sure what it meant, and sat himself back on the bed. "Jim was right. Baker has been weeding us out one by one, and now the Enterprise is an open target for the Romulans."

"Given that the Enterprise is currently the only defense against the Romulans, this could have much farther reaching effects. Starfleet itself is in danger of being overrun. If we cannot regain control of the ship and slow the Romulan advance, there will be little chance of keeping the Federation from becoming part of the Romulan Empire."

The doctor nodded gravely, and Spock wondered if he was aware of how low their chances of success had fallen to. The margin of error was, in fact, significantly larger than their calculated success, which, statistically speaking, put the likelihood of success at a negative number. "What did Jim suggest?"

"I was unable to speak with him privately. His room has been sealed."

"Which can only be opened by the Captain, First Officer, or Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise. Ranks that, conveniently, none of us have any more." McCoy was practically growling.

"I do not believe it is convenient." Spock deadpanned.

McCoy attempted to groan, but a chuckle escaped. "We need to give her evidence that Jim's not guilty. Maybe if you do a mindmeld to verify that he's not some Romulan plant..."

"I do not believe that will be substantive evidence. Baker will argue that I was unable to determine that you were a Romulan plant."

"Have Serin do it, then."

Spock paused, then shook his head. "It would still require her to trust someone's word. I believe we will have more success if we can present physical, documented evidence that he is not culpable."

"The computer can verify if he wasn't in his chambers at that time." McCoy suggested.

"However, it would be a simple task to program the transmitter to send the message at any time he desired, particularly for a starship captain." Spock contemplated for a moment in silence. He could faintly feel the doctor's brain whirring over the link and it comforted him to know that he was in control of himself again. Then, Spock made the connection. "You stated at Sagumpta's autopsy that her brain activity was very obviously tampered with, particularly in areas of higher functioning thought processes. You would be able to detect this on a live patient as well, correct?"

"Well, sure, if I had a Feinberger and an NPM unit, it wouldn't be too difficult. But they're all locked up tighter than liquor at a candy store." Then, McCoy frowned. "I do have one in my quarters, too, but I can't see how we'd get in there either."

Spock stood, feeling suddenly and strangely lighter, despite the chronometer telling him they only had eight and a half hours left. "Perhaps we could simply ask." He crossed the floor and pressed the comm unit. "Spock to Baker."

The unit was quiet for an abnormally long time before, "Baker here."

"Captain," Spock instantly decided he did not find pleasure in addressing her as such. McCoy was making a face from the opposite side of the room. "Dr. McCoy would like to retrieve some items from his previous quarters."

There was another long pause. "Now?"

"The doctor has been unable to collect his personal affects since the change in room assignments, and I believe it is becoming increasingly challenging for him to go without."

A third long pause greeted them before she assented. "Fine. I'm sending Stark down to let you in. Try to be quick about it."

"Acknowledged, Captain."

McCoy was looking at him appreciatively. "I want to learn to lie like that."

Spock's eyebrow came up of its own accord. "I did not lie."

"Exactly."

Spock felt a feeling of warmth come over him, and, not for the first time, pushed it completely from his mind. He had a mission. He accompanied McCoy out into the hallway and waiting outside of Baker's quarters.

"Man, if I'd known flying the coup was this easy, I'd have done it days ago."

Spock attempted to assess if he was being serious. While he'd quickly discovered that McCoy tended to use a great deal of sarcasm, it was always challenging to differentiate because there tended to be a grain of truth to them. "Your movement has undoubtedly already been cataloged and reported to Captain Baker. You would not make it far."

"Spoil sport." McCoy returned affectionately.

Stark rounded the corner with a look of disdain on his face and entered his override on the door. He followed them both into the room and watched them closely. Spock did his best to stand in Stark's line of vision as much as he could while McCoy scurried around the room and shoved some things into his bag. Stark didn't say a word to either of them, but did stop McCoy on his way out and rifled through his bag. Stark grunted and left, locking the door behind them.

Spock followed McCoy back into his own room, where the doctor dumped the bag out on his desk. Mostly, it was filled with clothes and a few momentos, a couple of pictures, and a couple non-regulation shirts with crudely made puns on the front. Finally, McCoy felt around for a Feinberger at the bottom of his bag and dragged it out, then unrolled a pair of his pants and produced another device which Spock was much less familiar with.

"Please instruct me on the proper way to use this instrument, and I will attempt to collect the data."

"It's not that easy." McCoy replied, twisting some nobs and thumbing the screen. "The NPM is designed to monitor conscious neural processing. I'll need to modify it to display both the subconscious and conscious streams at the same time, and connect the Feinberger to observe physical manifestations of mental oddities. It may take a few hours."

"We are working under a time limit." Spock informed him.

"I know." McCoy responded. Spock wondered how much he thought he knew and contemplated the positive and negative impacts of specifying that they indeed had just over eight hours in all.

"Very well." Spock returned. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Get down to Sciences before you get canned from your other job as well and we have no standing on the ship."

"Unnecessary. I have been and will continue observing and participating in Sciences from my quarters." Spock gestured to his PADD, where he'd been keeping in touch with the only department he had influence over anymore. "I will remain here."

"Then give me your tricorder, so I can cannibalize it for parts."

Spock hesitated a brief moment before handing it over. He was, perhaps, inordinately fond of his tricorder. Spock offered to help again, but McCoy seemed more interested in using him for a test subject than anything else, so he sat to work on his PADD while the doctor tinkered with his devices.

Hours passed, and Spock watched as their eight hours dwindled down to three. He wondered what else he could be doing, but again came back to the same dead end. Baker.

"Finished!" McCoy exclaimed suddenly, jarring Spock from his close inspection of the chronometer. He shifted the display towards Spock and started gesturing to some squiggly lines. "See, here are the baseline standards for the human conscious brain up here, and the subconscious down here. These colored areas indicate acceptable norms." McCoy then scanned his own head and showed the reading, which added an extra layer on top of the previous image. Spock could sense a bit of relief coming off the doctor, likely due to the images confirming that Serin had succeeded in his task. "This would be somewhat normal. Up here, you're going to want to see a lot of activity, so it looks something like this, but down here should be roughly a straight line, like this. If it's reversed, you've found a plant."

"And how close to the subject will I need to be for the scanner to be effective?"

"Ideally, you'd be right up next to them, but if no one else is near them, you should have a good three feet or more." McCoy explained as he erased his own scan. "Now what?"

Spock took the machine from his hands. "Now, I will go scan Baker."

"And then what?"

"Assuming she is a Romulan plant, I will subdue her, demonstrate my evidence, and attempt to retake control of the ship."

McCoy nodded like that was all a good plan, though Spock knew it was filled with several large gaps. He might have mumbled 'good luck' on Spock's way out, but it was difficult to tell.

The first part of Spock's plan went off unexpectedly well. The Vulcan was able to quietly approach Baker sitting in the captain's chair and discretely run a scan. He ran a second one to check himself, but he got the same results. Baker was not a Romulan plant.

"Spock." Baker turned and her gaze dropped to the device in his hand. "I suppose this is evidence that will get Kirk out." She didn't sound upset when she said it. She almost sounded hopeful.

"I believe it may." Spock confirmed. "This machine determines whether the brain is overactive on a subconscious level, which should indicate a person under the influence of the Romulans."

"Interesting." Baker responded, nodding along. "How accurate is it?"

"I have confidence that it is highly effective."

"Well, try it out on me, then." Baker suggested.

Spock complied, running the scan for the third time and still coming up negative. "You are not a Romulan plant." He stated.

"About time you got that out of your head." Baker snorted. "Why don't you test the bridge crew? It'd be nice to be sure we're all on the same side here."

Spock nodded his assent and went around the room. Uhura was unaffected. Chekov checked out. Lieutenant Riley looked rather relieved when he was cleared. "No one here is a Romulan plant."

Baker was watching thoughtfully. "You sure it works?" She asked again. "I'd feel better if Hovard took a look at it before we go releasing anyone just because your contraption says so."

"Very well." Spock agreed, and they walked down to Sickbay in silence. Spock considered it fortunate that Baker was not a plant, but was unsure of what the next move should be in that case.

"I'd like you to take a look at this." Baker demanded as she strolled in. "Tell me what you think."

"Fascinating." Spock commented at the same time. On his screen, the subconscious was wildly out of line, squiggles dancing all over the screen, but the conscious line was also active, nothing like the relatively straight line Dr. McCoy had demonstrated. "I believe she is a plant." Spock stated.

Hovard mouth went into a fine line, but there was very little emotion in her voice. "I'd know if I were a plant. Besides, I've never even been to Capella IV."

Baker's head whipped side to side. "You can't be serious."

Spock allowed his face to become perfectly blank. "As you can clearly tell from this catalog of normal brain activity, Dr. Hovard's subconscious is hyperactive indicating manipulation from an outside source."

"I hate to say it, Elease, but you're going to have to sit this one out until we can get this all sorted." Baker walked the protesting woman into the office and locked her in. "We'll get Serin up here as soon as we can, but our top priority needs to be figuring out what's going to happen in, oh, two and a half hours. I believe your next highest ranking doctor is M'Benga? He'll take over position as CMO." She then muttered something about going through doctors like disposable diapers.

She turned to leave. "Captain, I do not think you are giving the situation proper consideration, given that the two are likely inextricably linked. We must have Serin examine Doctor Hovard immediately and scan as many crewmembers as possible, starting with the highest ranking officers if we are to have the best chance of discovering and extracting information from the culprit."

"I have half the crew occupied with running diagnostics on every part of the ship, and I've got our best people working on the transmitter." Baker countered.

"Both measures may prove ineffective if we still have several plants aboard the ship."

Baker sighed and wandered over to the comm unit on the wall. "Baker to Stark."

Almost immediately, she received a reply. "Stark here."

"Swing by the officer's quarters and collect Kirk and McCoy and bring them down to Sickbay right away."

"Yes, sir."

Baker took the wait time to find M'Benga, personally run a scan over him, and promote him to acting CMO.

It took just a few minutes for Baker to explain the situation, but Stark was instantly against it. "I don't think it's wise to trust Captain Kirk's First Officer to determine whether or not Kirk is to blame. We found the transmitter in his room, didn't we?"

Baker shook her head. "My conversations with the captain have not helped us at all. I am willing to try something else. Spock has given me no reason to not trust him yet, and has demonstrated how the machine works. I think it's worth a shot."

Spock ran the scan over Kirk and, as expected, it came up negative. "Of course it's going to come up negative." Stark groused. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Nevertheless, we're all going to try it." Baker said sternly. Stark folded his arms across his chest and said nothing.

"Have you tried it?" Kirk questioned.

"It was negative, Captain." Spock supplied. Kirk still looked suspicious of Baker, but didn't say anything. McCoy allowed himself to be scanned again, then shifted next to Spock so he could see the results. "Negative." Spock intoned.

"Now we know that machine is faulty. Dr. McCoy is a confirmed Romulan plant." Stark protested again.

"Was." Kirk said, "He's since been cleared." Baker didn't look particularly happy about that.

Spock then turned the scanner on Stark. The top line was full of squiggles while the bottom was perfectly flat. "Stark is not a Romulan plant, either." Spock stated.

McCoy peered closer, coming fully into Spock's personal space to inspect the instrument. "He's not a plant," McCoy agreed, but he still took ahold of the device and brought it closer to Stark. Stark looked uncomfortable at the attention and stepped backward. The Feinberger buzzed and whirled. "He's not a plant; he's a Romulan." McCoy declared.

"That's insane." Stark growled, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, really. Lie down on the bed."

"No!"

Baker looked horrified and disbelieving. "Just humor him, Stark, so we can get on with it."

Stark hesitated again, than sat on the bed. The lights flared and beeping ensued. Stark's numbers were all over the board.

"Note that he's not in a healthy range for any of the human settings." McCoy confirmed.

Stark lunged at the doctor, but Spock quickly stepped in to defend him, forcing the man back to the bed with more force than necessary. Kirk and Baker also joined in to hold him as McCoy snapped the straps back into place. "It's too late." Stark was saying, "You don't have any time left. They'll be here within an hour."

"Who?" Kirk shouted back. "The Romulans?"

"We've been heading straight for them for hours!" Stark laughed heartily.

"Impossible. We're not head that way, and certainly not fast enough to reach them any time soon." Baker refuted, seeming to regain more of herself. "I had the systems rechecked."

"Fast? No. But the travel time is cut in half, since they're moving toward us as well. The navigation system was easy enough to fake, especially when you put me on the team meant to fix them." Stark went on, a devilish smile taking up his face. "It was really all too easy."

"I trusted you!" Baker snarled in his face.

Kirk pulled her back slightly. "You can't seriously believe that the Romulan Empire is going to come in and successfully take over the whole Federation. They'll never win."

"It's not about winning or losing." Stark stated calmly. "It's about sending a message."

"What message are they trying to send?" Spock asked.

"The human mind is weak; humans are weak. Sooner or later, humans will fall to the Romulans. It's just a matter of time."

.o0o


	6. Bluffing

.o0o.

"I just can't believe it." Baker was muttering to herself as they all settled around the table in the debriefing room. "I've known him for well over a year. A Romulan? The whole time? And Hovard-"

Kirk couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. He couldn't imagine how devastated he'd feel if Spock were a Romulan. He could hardly bring himself to think such a thought. He also felt a bit culpable for how things turned out. If he hadn't been so set on Baker being the traitor, he might have seen Stark's manipulation earlier. How many of her decisions had been influenced by Stark? Unfortunately, they had no time to digest this news. He grabbed Baker's shoulder and roughly shook it. "Snap out of it. We've got just over twelve minutes left."

Baker nodded and stood. "We've got to change direction and get out of here and fast. Our only chance is to stay unnoticed."

"Negative." Kirk refuted. "With such little time left, they've undoubtedly already detected our presence. We'll leave ourselves wide open if we try to run."

"It is possible that we have more time than Stark indicated." Spock suggested. "We did leave warp speed to make the repairs to the hull."

Baker was shaking her head. "I'm sure he took that into consideration. If Stark said 11 hours, he meant it. It's so weird to think that one of my own..."

The door slid open and Serin entered, Bones close on his heels. Serin folded his hands behind his back and gave his results promptly. "I have finished with Dr. Hovard. She was not a plant, as you suspected, but was, in fact, being actively controlled by the Romulan Stark. Once Stark was given the proper drugs to render him unconscious, it was a simple matter to remove the connection between them. Hovard shall be herself again."

"Which explains the bizarre readings we got when we scanned her." Bones piped in.

Baker let out a long sigh. "Can he gain control over her mind again?"

"It would require some time and a physical connection. As long as Stark continues to be subdued, he poses no threat to the rest of the crew."

The comm unit beeped. "Uhura to Captain Baker."

Baker waved it off, so Kirk rose to answer. "Kirk here. Go ahead."

Uhura sounded momentarily confused, but proceeded with her message. "We have dropped out of warp, though we are unsure why. What would you like us to do?"

"Don't do anything. Just sit tight. I'll be there in a minute." Kirk chewed on his bottom lip. Them dropping out of warp like that could mean only one thing. They'd reached the rendez-vous point. The Romulans would be there any minute.

"I hope you have a plan." Bones commented as he made for the door.

Kirk looked between him and Serin, then across at Spock's stoic expression and down at Baker who was still seated, looking altogether sullen with her sloped shoulders. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh? Care to enlighten the rest of us?"

"No time." Kirk smiled with more confidence than he felt. "Spock, that transmitter, it didn't have visuals, did it?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, and Kirk wondered if he had followed his train of thought. "Audio only, Captain."

"Excellent. Baker, come with me. The rest of you, stay off the Bridge." Baker seemed startled, but snapped back into focus enough to follow him out of the room at a jog.

"All right troops." He greeted his Bridge crew. Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Scotty were all sitting at their respective stations. Chekov attempted to stand up at seeing him in charge again, but Kirk waved him away. "Listen carefully. We're about to encounter a bunch of Romulans, so I need you to put on your best acting faces. Make like Spock and don't show a reaction to anything. Keep your faces blank and don't say a word unless I specifically ask you to. Got it?"

There was a chorus of "yes, sirs," and Kirk looked upon his crew with pride.

"That goes for you, too, Baker." Baker nodded slowly.

Kirk had just managed to sit in his own chair when Uhura called, "We're being hailed, sir."

"On screen."

The screen was instantly filled with a handsome, young-looking man with a dark green tint to his skin and wild hair. A full Romulan bridge crew could be seen in the viewscreen.

"Captain." Kirk addressed formally, bowing his head in a way that he hoped would be received as polite. "I am Stark. Welcome to Starfleet's finest." Kirk held his breath as the Romulan captain squinted at him.

After what seemed to be the longest minute in Kirk's entire life, the captain nodded. "Your human appearance is well done. It is no wonder you were able to deceive the humans for so long." The captain seemed to examine each face on the bridge in turn. Kirk took pride in his crew's ability to keep calm. "I am surprised you are able to subdue so many at once."

Kirk allowed himself a small smile. "The human mind is weak." He repeated Stark's mantra. "Not only do I control those gathered here, but also the ship's doctor. This," he gestured to Baker, "is the ship's captain. She was no more challenging than the others. It was almost... disappointing."

Baker tensed up beside him, but she took no action.

The captain laughed heartily. "It's a wonder we've struggled so much in the past when these humans are entirely incapable of protecting themselves." The captain tapped his chin. "Come, tell me what news of Starfleet. How much of their forces remain?"

Kirk frowned and made his best bluff. "Unfortunately, they were quick to catch on to our trap. They only lost two ships. The rest were able to remove the humans who were under our control before much damage was done. There are twenty ships heading this way as we speak and more available if necessary. I do not believe the humans see Romulans as a serious threat."

The Romulan captain slammed his fist into his chair with enough force to leave a large dent in its surface and growled a sound so fierce it had Kirk's hair standing on end. "I spent years setting that trap. Do you have any idea how many filthy human minds I had to wade through?"

Kirk said nothing though words burned his throat as they screamed to be released. This was the man behind all of the plants, the man that single-handedly crippled Starfleet. This was the man who'd caused Bones to turn on them.

The Romulan scowled. "Then we shall simply have to show the humans what a serious threat we can be. Lower the shields and beam aboard my ship. We shall see how brave the humans are when they watch the Enterprise being destroyed with a single strike."

"Excellent idea." Kirk responded, standing. He made as if to leave, then stopped by the door, like a thought occurred to him suddenly. "Captain, might I make a suggestion?"

The captain arched a bushy eyebrow, as if making fun of Spock's inquisitive movement.

Kirk strolled back toward his chair and spoke slowly, clearly. He could not afford to mess this up. "Seeing as we have at least a day before the other Starfleet ships will be anywhere near here, might I suggest getting some of the more useful parts from the Enterprise before destroying it? We could certainly make use of many of the materials, and I have witnessed two... creations by the humans that we have no sort of equivalent. I believe it would be worth the time and effort to take them with us and learn more of these human weaknesses."

The captain appeared to ponder the suggestion, but Kirk could tell that he was already hooked on the idea. There was no way that Romulan would let knew technologies just be destroyed. "An acceptable idea. Have the shields lowered, and I will lend some of my people to assist you."

"No." Kirk replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. He started again, slower. "No, that may be an unwise move. I do not have control over every human aboard this ship, and they will be alarmed by your sudden appearance. They will undoubtedly attempt to attack and that could lead to a senseless casualty. I will collect the most valuable parts and bring them to the transporter room myself."

A look of suspicion crept across the Romulan's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He nodded. "I assume three hours will be adequate time?"

"Yes."

Without more flare, the Romulan announced, "Terik out," and the screen reverted to a view of space. Well, it would have been space, if space weren't blocked by several large Romulan ships.

Sulu let out a low whistle while Chekov stumbled over a nervous chuckle.

"Well done." Baker congratulated him.

"I've only bought us a couple hours." He corrected her, then asked, "How many ships are there, anyway?"

"Sensors are picking up ten, though there could be more cloaked." Sulu answered promptly. Ten Romulan vessels and one Enterprise. The odds were not looking good.

"Guess that removes the possibility of fighting our way out." Baker snorted.

"That was never a good option." Kirk confirmed. "But we may yet have a way out of this mess."

Baker followed Kirk off the Bridge and toward the debriefing room without being asked. Spock, Serin, and Bones were still waiting there anxiously. Well, Bones was looking anxious, anyway. "What happened?"

"We're surrounded, but I've managed to convince the Romulan captain that I am Stark, and I have control over the ship. We've got a few hours to remove everything valuable before they destroy the Enterprise." Kirk summarized.

"That doesn't sound like good news." Bones grumbled. "Why don't we just shoot them now while we have the element of surprise?"

"Ten ships, Bones. We'd be dead before the torpedoes hit, even with their shields down." Kirk explained, then turned to the Vulcans. "Spock, Serin, I want you two to try and sneak aboard while we're transporting goods and disable the weapons systems. It might not be much, but it should give us the edge we need. We'll get you Romulan uniforms and you should be able to blend in."

Spock and Serin were quick to agree, despite the danger to the mission. Bones opened his mouth to protest, or perhaps volunteer, but closed it with a look from Kirk.

"Captain," Spock did not look at all concerned by his new task, "We stand the greatest probability of success if you send us to different ships."

"Good idea. If you can't get to the transporter again, you can at least disable two ships."

The next ten minutes passed swiftly as everyone scurried to get ready. Kirk found himself back in the transporter room with armfuls of crates facing the two Vulcans already dressed as Romulans. Bones nearly ran into him when he stopped short at how remarkably Romulan they appeared.

They piled the boxes onto a pad, and Spock crouched down below them. "You will not be able to raise the shields again after using the transporter without drawing suspicion." Spock warned.

Kirk nodded. "With the odds the way they are, they wouldn't last more than a few hits anyway. We're counting on you."

"I am aware."

Kirk ordered the shields lowered and immediately transported his First Officer and the crates of extra supplies to the Romulan's ship. It didn't take twenty seconds before Uhura commed to tell him that the Romulan captain was trying to get ahold of him. "Patch him through." He ordered.

"We have scanned the Enterprise. You neglected to mention that there was a second Romulan aboard your vessel. Explain yourself." Terik demanded.

Kirk's mind flashed through possible explanations before he landed on the correct one. He looked up at Serin as he responded. "You're mistaken. I am located in the transporter room. The other life sign you think to be a Romulan is, in fact, a Vulcan officer. He is currently sedated in Sickbay. I did not wish to take my chances with his superior mind."

"Acknowledged." The Romulan said curtly, then clicked off the connection. Kirk took this as a sign that he was believed and let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Change of plans. Serin, you're going to have to stay here in case they scan us again."

"That is a logical conclusion."

"Bones, go ahead and work with Scotty on what we can send over there. I'll just have to find a way to stall them long enough for Spock to work his magic."

.o0o.


	7. Darkest Hour

.o0o.

McCoy was antsy. He felt sure that Kirk had sent him to "help" Scotty just to get him out of the way. Everything was happening so quickly, and he was not pleased with the idea of Spock trapped on that Romulan ship by himself, disguised or not. He tugged slightly at the link in his mind only to feel Spock concentrating and brush off his concern. He was still okay, though, and that's what mattered. For now.

"Where'd you go, Doc?" Scotty asked when McCoy finally took the box from him instead of staring a hole in the wall.

"I'm here." McCoy assured him.

Scotty gave him a knowing smile. "He's going to be fine."

"I'm not worried about Spock." McCoy insisted.

"I am."

McCoy bit his lip.

"It's okay to feel something for him, you know." Scotty suggested.

"I've already been through one loveless marriage."

"I suppose you would know better than anyone what he does and doesn't feel." Scotty shrugged like he couldn't care less about McCoy's situation, and like he wasn't disconnecting non-vital parts of his beloved ship to send over to the Romulan vessel.

"Right." McCoy agreed, though he wasn't actually certain about that. Maybe he should know better than anyone else what Spock felt, but Spock kept his feelings wrapped tightly even inside his own head and McCoy valued privacy too much to pry further. It didn't matter, though. Spock's actions were dictated by logic.

"It's not like he'd say anything about how he feels." Scotty continued casually as he picked up his own box and they walked towards the transporter room. "It's impossible to get him to admit that he feels at all."

"But he does." McCoy stated blandly. He had felt his emotions over the link on more than one occasion.

"Ah." Scotty nodded as if he'd been waiting for that response, "Just goes to show; there are other ways to get a message across than speaking."

As if on cue, McCoy felt the link flare to life and adrenaline pumping through him. Spock was in trouble. Unthinkingly, McCoy dumped his stuff onto the floor and took off running for the Bridge. If anyone could help Spock, it was going to be Kirk. He listened closely over the link. Pain greeted him. He fell back against the turbolift wall and felt at his chest before he realized that he wasn't the one who was injured.

"Jim!" He called as soon as the doors opened. "Spock's in-"

He realized his mistake too late. The scene was fairly normal for the Bridge, except that no one had moved at his call. That was when he remembered he wasn't supposed to be on the Bridge at all. Next, he spotted Serin, squatting awkwardly behind the captain's chair as Kirk was angling his head around to look at him. If they were scanning the ship, it would appear as if Serin's lifesigns were Kirk's own, thus evading detection. As long as the were only looking for the Romulan scans, it was rather ingenious.

On the viewscreen, the Romulan captain was looking at him interestedly. He felt a little sick, then a whole lot sicker as the identity of the Romulan sunk in. He recognized him from Capella IV as the one who ravished his mind. The captain's eyes narrowed. McCoy's knees shook.

Terik smiled a very unpleasant smile, and McCoy was suddenly having a hard time clamping down on his fear. "Interesting that you've kept one of my pets aboard. I would have thought they'd be killed as soon as they were discovered, but I suppose that's just another of the humans' weaknesses. So," Terik sat back in his chair comfortably. "Why don't you punish him for interrupting us?"

McCoy's eyes turned to Kirk, his head felt like it was creaking as audibly as a rusted gate. Kirk was desperately trying to think on his feet. "I'm not sure it's worth the effort. They'll all be dead within the hour, anyway."

"Humor me." The captain said, his smile unfaltering.

Kirk rose from his chair. McCoy wasn't sure what was going to happen next; Kirk didn't seem very sure about that either.

Suddenly, the door on the Romulan ship opened and Spock was walked in with a guard wrapped around each of his arms. His face was torn up and green blood was matted into his hair. He seemed to be curling into himself. McCoy swallowed hard. Spock was pushed to his knees beside the captain's chair. Terik looked down at the Vulcan, then back up at the viewscreen. He didn't seem surprised.

"I suppose you don't know who this is, either?" Terik drew a knife and circled around Spock, who wasn't looking up. "We found him tampering with our weapons."

"Then it seems you have your own traitor aboard. I do not know him." Kirk responded. McCoy's stomach was tied in knots.

"Then it will not be a problem for you if I kill him." Terik drew back the knife and lunged.

"No!" McCoy shouted, unable to stop himself. Belatedly, he realized the whole Bridge crew had reacted. Their cover was completely blown. Kirk wrapped a hand firmly around his arm and gave it a strong squeeze. McCoy wasn't sure if it was a reflex, a comfort or a warning.

"Interesting." The Romulan feigned and put away his knife. "You are not Stark."

"No." Kirk admitted because Terik was simply stating a fact. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise."

"I suspected as much. I am curious, though, how you managed to deceive our scans." Kirk gestured, and Serin stood up. Terik laughed a laugh that made McCoy shiver. "Primitive."

"But effective."

"Where is Stark?"

"Sedated in Sickbay."

"I want you to personally bring him to me." Terik demanded in a tone that said he held all the cards, which he did.

Kirk was never one to give up, though. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will disable your ship and take him myself."

Kirk's voice was somehow steady. "Doesn't seem like I'm likely to get much of anything out of this."

"Time, Captain." Terik contradicted him. "You're getting time for you and your crew. And that's all they have left in this life."

"Fine." Kirk grunted unceremoniously. He rested a hand on Baker's shoulder and whispered, "Get the hell out of here if you have the slightest opportunity." It was too low for the Romulan to catch, but McCoy heard it. Kirk nodded to him as he passed towards the door.

"And, Captain?" Terik sounded strangely polite as his eyes drifted towards McCoy and locked onto him. "Bring my pet with you."

.o0o.


	8. Triggers

.o0o.

McCoy's heart was beating hard in his chest, thumping in his ears like some scene to the Tell-Tale-Heart. His feet felt hardened like walking through thickened clay as they made their way down the corridors towards the transporter room and the Romulan ship beyond.

"I hope you have a plan." McCoy muttered, though neither of them had cause to be quiet.

"Still working on it." Kirk responded in a voice that was just as low. "Right now, I'm hoping we might be able to distract them enough that the Enterprise can get away." They both knew it was a hopeless thought when they were surrounded as they were.

"And plan B?" McCoy was almost afraid to ask.

"We may be able to make a trade for the Enterprise." McCoy didn't need to ask what would be traded. They had little to offer. Terik's interest in them might prove their only advantage, particularly with them handing Stark over. His unconscious form was being wheeled between them.

McCoy frowned. "I thought you didn't believe in no win scenarios."

"As I said," Kirk continued with a fake smile, "I'm still working on it." There was a moment of silence.

"Jim, I..."

"I know." Kirk responded, not waiting for him to finish.

McCoy wondered if he did know, if he even had an idea what thoughts of terror were racing through his mind. They buzzed over the transporter more quickly than he'd thought possible and he found himself face-to-face with one angry looking Romulan. It was weird to see that face so similar to a Vulcan's openly expressing emotions, particularly that one.

One of the Romulans scanned Stark quickly and, seeming satisfied, took him from the room. Then they were roughly handled and dragged toward the Bridge, the halls a blur as they passed. The ship was not designed like the Enterprise. McCoy thought they'd face Terik as soon as the turbolift doors opened, but they had another long hallway to travel through before the final doors slid open.

McCoy rushed toward Spock as soon as he'd spotted him, still kneeling by the captain's chair. For whatever reason, Terik allowed him to push through and throw himself at Spock's side. The Vulcan kept his head mostly down, but McCoy could feel him through the link. He wasn't doing so well. Still, McCoy knew he'd be okay if they could just make it off this ship.

Terik moved around the Bridge with a flourish, like he was acting for some elaborate Shakespeare play. It wasn't far from the truth. "Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, welcome. We're being broadcast across both Starfleet channels and across the Romulan Empire where everyone will be able to see how quickly Starfleet's finest is destroyed. But first, let them see how quickly Starfleet's prized captain falls."

McCoy's stomach dropped; Terik already had a plan. There would be no negotiating then. He caught Kirk straighten to his fullest height, puffing his chest out, the epitome of dignity.

Terik then locked his eyes on McCoy, and he tried not to find him imposing and failed miserably. "And Dr. McCoy is going to be the one to murder him." But the Romulan's expression quickly shifted to puzzled. McCoy realized that part of Terik's plan had been to use the trap he'd already laid in the doctor's mind to force him to do the deed and that he'd just discovered that that trap no longer existed. McCoy glanced out of the corner of his eye towards Kirk, who didn't appear the least bit surprised. He'd undoubtedly expected that.

Terik pulled him bodily from the ground, twisting his arm at a painful angle and his hand came up toward his face, evoking a horrible memory. The feelings of superiority at finding Terik's plan foiled were quickly replaced by horror at discovering his new plan. Kirk shifted to help, but a pair of guards grabbed his arms and held him so tight that McCoy was sure it would leave a set of nasty bruises.

The Romulan entered his mind like the bite of a bear trap. It wasn't just painful; it was a sudden penetration into his zone of safety.

It felt like hours before McCoy regained himself enough to remember Spock's training, though it was more likely a few seconds. He felt like he was running a marathon as he struggled to achieve the calm he needed to repel the Romulan from his mind, but he just couldn't find it no matter what he tried. Not until he felt a calm from outside himself like a breeze flowing through a sauna did McCoy feel like he had a chance.

McCoy looked into a star system of milky purple, spiraling into the dark depths of his own disordered mind to locate the threat, just as Spock had taught him during those tense sessions in his quarters at night, wishing he'd had more patience for the lessons back then. Then, he managed to do something he'd never succeeded with Spock. He'd never desired Spock to leave his mind with the bold fury that he felt now. Rage filled him. McCoy realized that this was what Spock had been trying to show him, his inner strength, his ability to attack was his emotions.

Terik pulled back in shock, gazing at McCoy with interested eyes. But the surprise was quick to pass, and then the Romulan was on him again. McCoy fought him off as best as he could, but it was a losing battle, and they both knew it. McCoy didn't have the training a Romulan would. He felt strangled, out of breath, and a tingly sensation was overtaking him.

Then a miracle happened. Another force joined his mind, fighting at his side to keep the Romulan at bay. Fuzzy light touched him, caressing his mind like a loving mother. Spock.

Again, the Romulan was thrown from his mind. "Fascinating." Terik commented in a cold mockery of the Vulcan's catch phrase. "You are linked to this Vulcan?"

McCoy stayed silent. The answer was obvious. He felt a brief flutter of hope light up his chest. Terik couldn't possibly beat them both, could he? The hope evaporated like a drop of water on one of the Vulcan suns as the Romulan plucked a phaser from his belt and shot Spock in the side in one smooth movement. Spock's back smashed against the captain's chair, green blood splashing against the fabric and along the floor. Spock collapsed completely as the back of his shirt turned dark.

"Nooo!" McCoy shouted. He could just make out Kirk echoing his exclamation. Terik turned back to him with a victorious smile, raising his hand to his face again, but stopping short by the last footstep.

McCoy hardly noticed what Terik was doing. His attention was consumed by the sight of the Vulcan's prone form in front of him. He didn't notice that the seed had cracked completely open, or that tendrils of leaves were tracing around his fingertips and twirling up his arm. He didn't notice it stretch across his chest, leaves sprouting and blossoming along his shirt. McCoy did notice when his legs refused to move forward to reach Spock. It was then that he realized his legs had hardened and solidified into a thick, brown trunk. His mind was unable to react and the doctor in him acknowledged that he was going into shock. Unthinking, he stretched out his arm for Spock and his fingers stretched with him, turning into green, wiry, willow-like branches. They made contact with Spock and cradled his body.

A shot was fired at him, but fizzled against the hardened skin of his torso. Automatically, McCoy retaliated, feeling validated in his attack on Terik as a branch circled and transported the Romulan captain into a deep sleep. Another shot fizzled against his skin and he entangled a second Romulan in his tendrils. Another branch split off from his arm, and another, until his hand was splintered into a hundred thin tendrils and the whole of the Romulan bridge crew was swept up, leaving Kirk stumbling free on his own as McCoy was swept away into a different world.

'McCoy.' A voice called out.

'Who are you?' McCoy circled around, but he couldn't see anyone in the smothering blackness.

McCoy wasn't entirely surprised by the response. 'I am the Indyrin you rescued when you visited my planet. You have allowed me to grow after all these years in solitude. My thanks.' The doctor was mildly curious how it had finally sparked after all his attempts, but his mind was far more concerned with Spock. Nevertheless, the Indyrin responded to his unasked question. 'An Indyrin cannot germinate unless it joins with a person. I had feared that there would be no one emotionally poignant enough to join. Your race's emotions seem to be weaker than those whom we used to feed from on our homeworld all those years ago. At least, that is how it appears in our collective memories. However, the strength of your recent emotions was more than adequate to begin the process.'

'So Jim was right about not giving it enough juice.' McCoy surmised. Then, he heard the sound of distant voices echoing all around him. More and more voices joined the chorus and a shiver went down his spine. Romulans.

'We're collecting emotional energy from those around us so that we can keep growing. The initial growth is very taxing.' Panic crept into him at that. Could Spock survive that? And what about Jim? 'Fear not,' the Indyrin quickly returned, 'I have not taken any from your ship as I knew it was not your wish.'

'Then it's just the Romulans? But there were so many.'

'We have sent out the noyaans to collect them from the other Romulan ships. With so much energy at our disposal, it has been a very quick process.'

McCoy knew without asking that the noyaans were the ghostly entities they had encountered over Andar IX. The same noyaans that had grabbed Spock by mistake. The same noyaans that had drained their ship. He pressed outwardly to feel the people that the Indyrin had taken. He could sense each of their minds. He scanned through and could not find one human among what had to be nearly a thousand Romulans.

Then he located Spock. The Vulcan was barely with him. He could hardly feel their connection. It felt like a rope someone was diligently sawing through. And very suddenly, Spock's mind was gone. McCoy felt as if the whole world had collapsed on top of him. He reached and stretched with his tendrils and with his mind, but he couldn't feel Spock anymore. Spock was dead.

McCoy rushed back into his mind as far as he could. The Indyrin's presence was warm and soothing, quickly blocking out (or perhaps feeding from?) his pain so that it dulled his senses.

When the Indyrin offered to take him away deep into one of his happiest memories, McCoy accepted without hesitation.

.o0o.

**A/N:** This. This was the scene I've been dying to write for eons, since I introduced the Indyrin, actually. It didn't turn out quite a could as good as I'd hoped, but I'm thrilled to pieces that I stuck with it until I could get it out. Can't leave the story here, though...

**Katrina JG:** I think I managed to keep it getting worse and worse even after that. Everyone needs a hobby, right? But anyway, I figure it's always darkest before the dawn. Also, wanted to let you know that I have yet to explain the note, but it will be explained. Briefly. Soon. Ish.

**Tishbing**: Worse, he had his torturer back in his head again.

**PutMoneyinThyPurse:** Wow! Those compliments are just oozing out of you and making me feel all warm and fuzzy. It's my dream to write professionally, so maybe you'll read my work some day soon! As far as blowing the cover, I was nervous that McCoy would STILL seem like an idiot, but I figured it would balance out when he saves the day. ^^

**Mtcbones:** We're almost at the end! Keep up the reviews.

: And I'm doing it again. :)


	9. Mostly Dead

.o0o.

The first thing Kirk did was scurry over to Spock, who was being held loosely by one of the spindly branches. He felt for a pulse and for a breathless moment, he couldn't find one. Then, a slight flutter met his fingertips. The Vulcan was alive, but just barely.

Having not been allowed to bring a communicator on board, Kirk had to fish Spock's out from the folds of his clothing, and he tried to raise the Enterprise. Static met him. The Captain spun around and scanned the room. Nearly every inch of the bridge was occupied by a Romulan, vines twisting out and about in every direction, many more propping open the doors and trailing down the hallway. He could barely make out the consoles through the tangled mass, and each one seemed to be crackling with static as well. Still, he maneuvered around until he'd reached one and tried again to get ahold of the Enterprise. He wondered if the Indyrin was causing the interference, and glanced back to where his best friend had been standing minutes ago. No sign of him remained, only the Indyrin.

Frowning, Kirk turned his attention back to Spock who was the most pressing of the two. If the disruptions were the same as around Andar IX, the Enterprise wouldn't dare attempting to use the transporter. They wouldn't be able to use the transporter here either. Without being able to lock onto the coordinates, they might very well end up in space somewhere, assuming the transporters worked at all. That left shuttles, and shuttles meant he'd have to get Spock through the ship.

Carefully, the captain tugged out Spock's form until the vines released him and he pulled his First Officer close to his chest. It'd been easy, like Spock hadn't actually been linked with the tree. He grunted under the sudden weight. The dense muscle mass on a Vulcan made them very strong but also very heavy. He gently brought the man down to the ground.

First, he tore off his own shirt and quickly ripped it into long strands, binding Spock's torso to reduce the still heavy bleeding that had already stained most of his shirt. He doubled up on the bandages, padding the worst of the blood and tightening the knots as best he could. Feeling a bit better, he started the task of moving him.

It took quite some effort to maneuver them both around the Romulans and to the doors across the bridge. The door was mostly blocked and Kirk wasn't really sure how he was going to finagle the body through the unfortunate space when he heard a welcome voice.

"Captain!"

"Chapel!" He sighed as he caught sight of the woman wriggling through the passage at the bottom of the tangled vines. Kirk laid Spock down, more on top of Romulan forms than on the floor, and helped push back the door to give her some more room. Chapel rushed to the Vulcan as soon as she was clear, flipping open her tricorder as she went and cursing as the device proceeded to not work.

M'Benga was the next through, and Kirk caught sight of Sulu working on the door from the other side.

"We saw what happened." Sulu was already explaining. "Terik was broadcasting what was happening on the bridge. We saw him shoot Spock and Dr. McCoy transformed and took out the Romulans. Then we lost reception when those giant stormclouds appeared around the ship. Baker ordered us over on a shuttle just as soon as we lost connection."

Kirk nodded; he was beginning to like this captain a bit more than he wanted to. Before he could respond, M'Benga was talking and Serin had slipped through the doorway, making a beeline for the Indyrin.

"I've given him something to stabilize him and increase his blood production. I think he'll make it, but we're going to need to get him on the Enterprise where our gear will work properly. There's no way I can operate over here."

Chapel and M'Benga were already working Spock onto a stretcher which had appeared under the door. It was the old fashioned kind which was basically a piece of cloth between two sticks. Kirk and Sulu held the door wide while they worked the stretcher through the opening and lifted it up on the other side. They then started working their way through the mass of Romulans.

Kirk turned back to the Indyrin. He would hardly have believed that Bones was inside of that thing if he hadn't seen it himself.

"Captain." Serin drew his attention. "I will do what I can for McCoy. You should see to Spock."

Kirk hesitated a moment longer but it was clear which of his friends was in greater danger right then, so he snaked under the vines. "See if you can't get the tree to release the Romulans one at a time. I'll send some people over to escort them to the brig."

Serin nodded, so Kirk followed the pilot down the corridors to the shuttlebay.

Sulu managed the vessel like he was sailing on calm seas but every slight shift made Kirk cringe and look to Spock. M'Benga was nothing short of hovering, his tricorder already out and waiting for the interference to clear.

Baker met them as they landed, and Kirk nearly cursed her despite knowing that he would be able to do nothing but sit and wait while Spock went through surgery. "All the Romulan vessels are empty."

"Good." He growled. "Pick one and we'll transfer all the Romulans to that one and send the bastards back where they came from. Or blow it up. Haven't decided yet."

Baker didn't seem inclined to dispute the decision. "Stark, too, I suppose."

Now that Kirk got a good look at her, he could see what a toll the situation with Stark had taken. Most of her confidence appeared to have been drained right out of her. He could understand. Bones own attack on him had given him a taste. He patted her shoulder to show her that he understood. "He'll go with his own kind."

There was a moment of silence that wasn't as awkward as he'd expected before Baker responded. "I already sent an update to Starfleet. They're waiting for us." Kirk opened his mouth to protest, but Baker cut him off. "There isn't anything you can do for Spock right now."

Kirk nodded tersely and followed the other captain to the debriefing room. "You don't suppose they'll ask us to take prisoners of war for interrogating do you?"

Baker shrugged helplessly. "I'm as in the dark as you."

Uhura assured them a secure channel as they entered and Kirk nodded his thanks.

"Captains." Komack greeted. "Good work." Kirk was shocked. The Admiral had never once complimented his work before. "We've just got off some intense negotiations with the Romulans."

"Let me guess, we're at war." Kirk snorted. Undoubtedly, the Romulans would claim this international incident as an act against the treaty.

"Quite the opposite." Komack countered. "They've agreed to a peace treaty. They seem to be under the impression that we've got more humans capable of what Dr. McCoy did over there. We didn't dissuade them of this notion."

"That's it? They're just quitting?" Kirk returned. That didn't sound very Romulan.

"They've agreed to cease all hostilities, remove all ships from the neutral zone and even increase the buffer between our territories." The Admiral appeared pleased with himself and Kirk supposed he had plenty to do with this arrangement.

"And what are we giving up?"

"We've agreed to return all Romulan vessels with every member of their crew unharmed."

"We'll be missing out on an opportunity to study their capabilities." Baker protested.

The Admiral frowned. "Half our fleet is disabled, we're behind technologically and even if we could replicate what occurred with Dr. McCoy, which I suspect from your report would be highly unlikely, they've now seen what happened and could easily evade that situation again. If they call our bluff, it could be the end of the Federation."

Kirk had to admit that Komack was probably right, but he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut even after the brief pleasure at watching someone else get chewed out by his least supportive Admiral. "Sir, if we return Captain Terik, we cannot be assured of the safety of continuing to employ any of the Romulan plants in Starfleet."

Baker tensed, and Kirk held his breath.

"Don't think I'm unfeeling, but that is a sacrifice I'm certain each one of those officers would make. Besides, we are making some great successes with the Vulcan Healers. Some former plants have even been cleared for duty already."

"And what if he's controlling others?" Baker insisted.

"That's a risk we'll have to take. The deal is made and you have your orders."

"And Stark?" Baker's fists were clenched as she cut in before Komack could disconnect. Kirk couldn't tell if she wanted him dead or not.

"By all official accounts, a Starfleet officer. The Romulans didn't mention him and he's not a member of any of the Romulan ships, so we have no obligation to return him. You will be bringing him back to Earth. He may be of some use to us yet."

"The Indyrin and Dr. McCoy are still on that ship." Kirk finally got in.

Komack grunted. "We will be returning that ship, but we can't afford for the Romulans to gain access to the Indyrin. You'll have to remove the Indyrin from that ship."

"Yes, sir." Kirk responded tightly as the screen blacked out. "I can't believe we're going to let that bastard live."

"Which one?" Baker responded darkly.

.o0o.

A/N: So... a bit more of a wait than I was hoping for, but I figured I've gotta just stop aiming for perfection and get this sucker finished before an angry mob comes after me. My reviewers appear to be increasingly tense, but I've certainly enjoyed reading the comments. :) More shortly!


	10. Sacrifice

.o0o.

McCoy sat on a chair four sizes too small with a tiara on his head and a pink cup clasped in his hand, his pinkie extended in a fascimile of properness and a grin capturing his face. Across from him sat Joanna, so recognizable as his daughter from every feature on her face. She was garbed in a crown and a scepter because she wanted to be king and her father would just have to play the princess. He accepted her generous offer graciously and the tea party commenced.

"Would you like some pink cake with your tea, Daddy?"

McCoy nodded enthusiastically, holding out his plate for the invisible cake. "Such a nice king." He complimented.

"Rulers should know how to share their stuff since they have so much of it." Joanna stated wisely.

"Absolutely." McCoy agreed.

They were suddenly interrupted by an outside voice. "You were quite challenging to find, Doctor."

McCoy's grin lapsed. While the voice was pleasant, it brought him pain. "Serin." He greeted, sipping at his empty cup. "Come, have tea with us."

Serin quirked an eyebrow and lowered himself into a tiny empty chair. "This is your daughter?" Serin asked.

"She's older now." McCoy added as he nodded, pouring some invisible tea into Serin's empty cup. Joanna giggled and squealed, "Daddy, you'll spill!"

"Good thing you're here then, Jo."

"Doctor, it is imperative that you return to the outer edge of the Indyrin's mind or you may be lost here forever. It was difficult to separate your entities already."

"I like it here." McCoy said firmly. "Besides, I don't think I'll survive this Vulcan voodoo in my head without Spock. From the way he described it, it sounded like insanity was the most probably outcome. Heck, maybe I'm already insane." McCoy smiled at his daughter who he rarely got to see. Now he could see her any time he wanted.

"Spock is alive."

"I felt the link die. Spock said that since the severance didn't work, the only way that could happen is if one of us died."

"Then you need to look deeper. Spock went into a healing trance. While it may appear that the link was severed, I assure you that it remains." Serin said it with such conviction that McCoy decided that it couldn't be anything but the truth. His eyes seemed suddenly so expressive.

"Serin." McCoy began. "If I go, the Indyrin will die. It can't sustain itself without a person at its core." The doctor poured himself another cup of tea as he gazed at the smiling child. "I don't know if I can watch it die."

"It need not die at all. I will remain. You will be able to leave with no ill effects."

McCoy turned sharply and suddenly they were no longer inside the memory. Serin had his complete attention. "Why would you do that? You said yourself that if you stay here long, you'll be stuck forever."

"I do not find the idea so displeasing." Serin countered. "Indeed, I find pleasure in the idea of studying this species as both its rarity and its telepathic powers are fascinating. Should I spend my life joined with one in the pursuit of knowledge, I will have spent it well."

"But... you might not be you any longer. Once you join, you'll never be the same."

"Doctor, we are always changing; it is illogical to attempt to remain completely unchanged. Furthermore, I find the prospect of undergoing this unprecedented change most intriguing." Serin was guiding him back toward the surface, he realized as he began to regain some of his senses. He didn't fight the shift. He could feel tendrils of the Indyrin's mind that he hadn't even noticed before disappear and he could feel that the Indyrin was unhappy, though not unwilling to let him go.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that you aren't like other Vulcans."

Serin's image seemed to show mirth without moving at all. "Vulcans are as diverse as humans, perhaps more so. Simply because we observe similar outside customs does not make us any less individual. But I think you are well aware of that."

McCoy nodded unnecessarily. He was a breath away from being human again. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

"An illogical question as I have already stated as much, but yes, I am certain."

"Well, we can't starve the poor fellow." McCoy joked, knowing that Serin did have emotions whether he chose to admit them or not.

"That will not be an issue, Doctor. Vulcans do possess emotions, generally perceived as stronger than humans', though after your outburst, I'm uncertain if this is strictly true." There was definitely some humor in Serin's tone, and then it softened before he continued. "Vulcan emotions are raw, powerful and dangerous. I know that you struggle to find emotions dangerous, but bear in mind that Vulcan emotions are not the same as human emotions. The Romulans have given us an opportunity to observe the destructive force of Vulcan emotions if untempered by a strict adherence to logic. Human emotions, on the other hand, are diluted by an ability to feel many of them at once. It is so rare for a human to feel nothing but anger that feeling anger is no longer dangerous. Instead, you find yourself torn between anger, and frustration, and confusion, and pity. Thus, an emotional reaction from a human tends to consider many aspects of a situation that a Vulcan must process intellectually."

McCoy pondered Serin's explanation. He hadn't actually considered that their emotions might themselves be different. And it almost sounded like Serin had just called human emotions more logical than Vulcan emotions. Which was funny in a way that he had trouble putting words to. Still, if what Serin said was true, even he would have to admit that the standard reaction of ignoring emotions did make a lot of sense for a Vulcan, though he was definitely not prepared to accept it as the best approach. And how much was Spock plagued by this? Did he feel things like Serin had described or was it different because he was half human?

Serin gave him a while to contemplate before interrupting. "Doctor, given that this may be my last opportunity to speak with you as nothing more than myself, I... desire to make you aware of something."

The human shifted awkwardly again, he could hear voices now and it was getting harder to remain on the surface without leaving or delving deeper. The Indyrin's mind was waiting eagerly beside them, ready to take one or the other of them back inside. "Go on."

"During the severance, your mind was on display for all those in the area. As I had not observed such an occasion before, I am uncertain if this is abnormal."

"So any passing Vulcan was privy to my thoughts?" McCoy grunted with some level of horror.

"Only the select few that were on call to assist in case of an emergency. Myself and a few other Healers. I believe you can appreciate that. Furthermore, as you were unconscious at the time, you were not having active thoughts that would have been projected."

"And? What did you see?"

"I would like to employ a specific Vulcan expression which does not, to my knowledge, contain a meaningful Standard counterpart. T'lannoh mi notolei. A crude translation would be that you have a beautiful mind."

With that, Serin nudged McCoy ever so slightly so he slipped the last bit out of the Indyrin's mind and made a face-plant on the deck of the bridge as his body fell from the Indyrin's base. He rolled over to get a final glimpse of Serin before the trunk swallowed him inside, and it was at once both horrifying and amazing. Serin had sacrificed himself for him, even if the Vulcan hadn't thought of it in those terms. It brought his mind immediately back to Spock and the link he'd formed between their minds. He had to get to Spock!

Scotty quickly appeared by his side, a laser cutter discarded on the floor nearby. It looked as thought he'd been systematically cutting a hole in the center of the bridge around the Indyrin. McCoy noticed that the roots had dug through the metal and the tree had joined itself to the ship. Scotty was probably attempting to move it then.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He felt exhausted and a little light headed, but he didn't feel all that much worse for wear. "Spock?"

"Still in surgery." Scotty responded slowly. "But no news is good news, I think."

McCoy nodded absently, already trying for the door but finding his legs too unstable to walk properly. He leaned into Scotty for support. "Where did all the Romulans go?" He asked. He'd realized that they were separating from the Indyrin slowly, but the creature hadn't talked to him about the changes.

Scotty chuckled lightly. "I thought you'd have been aware since you captured the whole fleet in the first place. The Indyrin has been releasing them one by one over the last hour and Security has been taking them down to the brig. That's the only one left." Scotty pointed to Terik collapsed on the far side of the bridge, a vine still wrapped tightly around him. McCoy repressed a shudder. Had it been so little time since Terik had almost destroyed everything? Anger and hatred welled up in him. But he was also plagued by fear and a trace of vindication at seeing the captain captive.

The doors swung open and Baker came in. "Dr. McCoy?" She questioned, surprised by his presence.

McCoy shrugged, at a loss for words. Baker nodded like the exchange had somehow made sense and Scotty turned and began leading him to the door. They'd made it to the doorway when the distinct noise of phaser fire sounded behind them. They turned to see Terik sprawled at Baker's feet, a hole in his forehead. Baker was making no attempt to hide her action, a phaser raised in her right arm.

There was a moment of silence before Scotty cleared his throat. "Captain, didn't the Admiral order us to return every Romulan unharmed?" Scotty managed to sound more confused than anything else, but McCoy didn't care at all what the orders had been.

"I'm prepared to face the consequences." Baker replied simply, handing her phaser over to Scotty and slipping McCoy's arm over her shoulder. They all knew she was talking about a court-martial, which would undoubtedly occur after this mission if the Admiralty had indeed forbidden any deaths of the Romulans. Baker dismissed Scotty with a wave to get back to work and walked McCoy toward the shuttlebay.

"Serin took your place." Baker stated.

"Yeah." McCoy said unnecessarily.

"I'll let Kirk know and then I'll be reporting to the brig." Baker continued conversationally as she flew the shuttle back to the Enterprise. Stormclouds still raged outside. "You will want to go to Sickbay."

It was a cross between an order and a question, and McCoy remembered that he should probably get himself checked out as well. McCoy nodded and they lapsed into silence. His mind was completely preoccupied with Spock. His heart was thrumming tightly in his chest as he searched for the link. He had to go deep, deeper than he'd even expected the link to be before he felt the faintest flare. He wished it were a tangible flame so that he could nourish it, but he felt at a loss of what to do with the threadbare connection between them. He didn't know how he'd survive if it vanished. His chest burned and he thought he might be having a panic attack. He pushed it aside quite forcefully as they landed and took several deep breaths before jogging to Sickbay. He didn't know if his wobbly legs were a result of his experience with the Indyrin or because of the emotions racing through him.

"You're back." M'Benga commented with no small measure of surprise as McCoy made a bee-line for Spock's bed without a thought. "The Captain said I had to operate because you were stuck inside the Indyrin."

McCoy nodded absently. He wasn't sure if his hands would have stayed steady enough for the surgery even if he had been available. Spock would have needed many tiny movements to seal the internal bleeding. "Serin switched places with me." He responded idly as he watched the stats on the monitor and looked through the details of Spock's case on the proffered PADD. He'd been undeniably an inch from death, but now he looked like he should pull through. Physically, anyway. He'd been unconscious a long time with disagreeable brain scans. There was a chance he'd just never wake up. "Good job." McCoy congratulated, handing the PADD back because it appeared as though M'Benga had just completed a perfect surgery.

M'Benga nodded, pulling out a scanner and running it over McCoy. McCoy tapped his foot impatiently. M'Benga gave a helpless smile and held it up. "You're good." M'Benga obviously wanted to say something else, but thought better of it as he pulled the privacy curtain around them and left.

Now it was just him and Spock. He finally gave into the urge and picked up Spock's hand in his own, reassured by its warmth. He rested his head against the Vulcan's side to listen to the heartbeat for a long time. Then, McCoy bent over and pressed a chaste kiss to Spock's lips. "I love you." He whispered.

.o0o.


	11. Strange Kind of Love

.o0o.

"Captain."

"Captain."

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Kirk said with a smile, disarming the force field of the cell.

"I'm not sure if that's better or worse than your other pick-up lines." Baker snorted, her usual reaction when he stopped by to visit. "Afraid I'll be stuck in a place like this until they give the verdict." She leaned against the wall but made no attempts to leave the cell. "And probably quite some time after that, too." Kirk wondered if she regretted killing Terik. No one expected the verdict to be in her favor. They were just hopeful that she could avoid jailtime on top of whatever destruction they decided to reign upon her career. Willful violation of a direct order was heady enough without the additional charge of endangering a peace treaty. Kirk thought it was ridiculous since the Romulans only puffed smoke and did nothing when they found out about Terik's death. Still, the Federation couldn't risk not giving her a punishment. Since this was the last time he'd likely be seeing her for a very long time, he decided to ask the question that had been plaguing him. "Why did you kill him?"

Baker's eyebrows flew up. "I thought he was too much of a threat to return to the Romulans." It was the same response, word-for-word, that she'd given as testimony.

Stepping closer, Kirk shook his head. "It's just you and me here. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," Baker began, much more responsive than she'd been at any point during the trial, "that I've lost my ship, my First Officer, and I don't think I'd want them to give me new ones even if they would. I'm done with Starfleet. And I figured if I was leaving anyway, I might as well rid the universe of that scum." Baker smiled, pushed off the wall and took a step closer into his personal space. "Besides, you can't say that you weren't thinking of doing the same thing."

Kirk sighed and dropped his voice because he wasn't sure he even wanted to admit this. "I have to say, with what he did to Spock and Bones, the thought of killing him hadn't left my mind for a minute."

Baker took one more step forward to where Kirk could feel her breath hot on his face. "Maybe I did it so you wouldn't." Closing the gap between them, Baker pressed her lips to his. Kirk eagerly returned the kiss, pulling her even closer and wrapping her in his arms.

They pulled apart breathlessly, and he took a step back. He licked his lips. "That's one hell of a goodbye."

"Goodbye, Captain." Baker said with a bittersweet smile and walked over to the guards. They pretended like they hadn't seen a thing and were quick to cuff her wrists together before escorting her from the room. She didn't look back.

She was being transferred to Starbase 6 now that they were docked, along with almost all of her crew. A dozen had requested to stay on the Enterprise, and he'd granted permission for a few of them to replace some of the ones they'd lost. It would certainly feel odd to have the Enterprise at normal crew sizes again.

Departing the brig, Kirk nearly ran into two stragglers who were making their way to the Starbase. He got a couple salutes. He nodded back and worked his way to his quarters, which were clear across the ship. It was a shame to lose Baker. Starfleet didn't know what they were giving up.

He had some wayward thoughts of giving the Admiralty a piece of his mind, and squelched them in the bud. He was already in enough hot water for sending the Romulans back on autopilot while still locked in their own brigs. There was no way Kirk was about to trust a fleet of Romulans to not destroy the Enterprise while they were still outnumbered.

Kirk paused at the fork that would take him down to Sickbay. It'd been almost three weeks and the Vulcan was healing up nicely, though his continued unconsciousness was worrying everyone. He wasn't sure when McCoy and M'Benga's whispers had shifted from Vulcan trances to comas, but he was fighting a building fear that Spock might never recover. Finally, he turned back to his own quarters. He tried to keep his visits down to one a day, but it was always tempting to just run to Sickbay every moment of his downtime.

Starfleet had practically ordered him to take another First Officer before they left the base, but he managed to convince them to wait a bit longer. Uhura got the position of acting First Officer and even Kirk was a little astounded by her efficiency.

Kirk slipped into his room and sighed. "Captain Kirk, personal log. Our next mission is to Andar IX where we will be transplanting the Indyrin that joined with Serin onto the planet's surface. The Science Department is having a blast studying the Indyrin, and they say that Serin has thus far maintained much of himself though he reportedly claims that he and the Indyrin are now one. He also says he cannot seem to extricate himself, even just to determine the possibility. It... scares me to think that it was very nearly Bones stuck inside that damn tree. Said tree has been slowing our progress down because we have to tow it on a shuttlecraft to avoid the electrical interference and the stormclouds. Scotty nearly had a fit when we first brought it on board, even though he'd done most of the work for the transfer himself.

"Spock-" The door chirped and Kirk stopped his recording. "Enter."

Although Bones came to his room more often than anyone, with the possible exception of his yeoman, he was still surprised to see him outside of Sickbay while Spock was still in it. Bones also had to testify that Baker did the shooting. It was the first time Kirk had seen him anywhere other than at Spock's bedside in weeks. He was pretty sure this visit was the second. The doctor slid in and leaned against the wall beside the door as it snicked shut. He looked like shit.

"You look like shit."

"Always the charmer. Don't know what these countless alien ladies see in you." Bones retorted, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Seriously, you need to get some sleep in a real bed." Kirk got a glass of bourbon for his friend and set it on the table like he was trying to coax a scared alcoholic deeper into his lair. Bones didn't take the bait.

"I am sleeping in a real bed, doctor." Bones responded, emphasizing the last word with a hint of real threat in his tone. Kirk could tell it wasn't meant to be mean, but to point out that his comment had been construed as an insult on his self-care, something McCoy took very seriously. 'Help thyself so that you might help others,' he'd said numerous times when Kirk was neglecting himself. "Sickbay has many good beds and since you've managed to keep this crew in one piece for a change, there are plenty to choose from."

It was a jibe rolled into a compliment and Kirk gave a grin in reply.

"I'm worried about Spock." McCoy admitted. "I'm terrified that he won't wake up."

Kirk returned the favor. "Me too."

"I've tried everything medical I know how to do and even made up some more and still nothing. I've even tried using the link but I can't seem to contact his consciousness. It's like he's disappeared from his own mind." Bones sighed and sunk down into the open chair, playing with his drink instead of drinking it. "I want to try and see if the Indyrin can help."

"What? That's a terrible idea, Bones. You know I don't trust the Indyrin." The words were right, but Kirk found his own tone to be off. He didn't like the idea but they both knew that they were running out of options. He couldn't imagine his life with Spock gone forever.

"I know you don't trust the Indyrin, but you trust Serin. He's saved me, what? three times now? He's giving Spock a run for his money." Bones gave a crooked smile like he always did when he found something funny but still confusing. "He said I have a beautiful mind."

Kirk nearly choked on his first sip of the drink. "Sounds like a Vulcan come-on to me. He always did find you... fascinating."

Bones looked like he might hit him for a moment, but valiantly resisted the temptation. "Permission to take Spock to the Indyrin?"

Kirked sighed as he thought. He didn't want to say yes, but how could he say no?

The doctor took a large drink from the cup in front of him and continued on, obviously taking his hesitance as a no. "I'm in love with Spock."

Kirk did his best impression of Chekov when someone else admits something was invented in Russia. "Is this supposed to be news?"

Bones rolled his eyes in a 'heaven help me' manner that was usually reserved for Spock. "Don't be an ass, Jim, I'm trying to confide."

Kirk straightened his face and folded his legs. "I'm all ears."

A snort and Bones did continue. "When Terik shot him, I felt like my entire existence had been painted on a pane of glass and some kid had chucked a baseball through it. And that's when I knew."

"That you were in love with him."

"No, that I couldn't keep questioning that I loved him. And that I had to stop denying it. It's hopeless. I love everything about the guy from his compassion to his goddamn amazing intellect. I even love his horrible jokes and his stupid eyebrows. The irony is that I was too busy thinking about my emotions to simply feel them." Bones cringed and Kirk couldn't tell if it was the drink or the words. "And don't you dare tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Kirk promised, "And not that I'm not thrilled by your sudden return to reality, but are you really going to be okay with someone who refuses to express his emotions?"

"He won't say as much, but there are many more ways to get your message across than words."

Kirk let his eyes grow wide and made a face.

"That's not what I meant, you pervert." Bones huffed indignantly. "He's been doing nice things for me, making an effort, trying to say without saying how he's feeling. I wasn't listening.

"Did you know that Vulcans feel things differently than us?" The doctor continued without waiting for a response. "They actually feel different emotions in a different way. I didn't really understand that until Serin explained it to me. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I hadn't been willing to accept how I felt about Spock because for all I saw of his emotions, I didn't see that he loved me. I thought that he was just doing all this because it was the logical thing to do. But after I found out that some of the things slipping over the link that I hadn't recognized were also emotions, just of a different sort, I realized he'd been feeling love for me for a long time. I know he loves me; I can feel it and it's kind of way better than hearing it or seeing it." Bones took a breath in his rambling. It occurred to Kirk that for all his passionate protection of emotions, Bones didn't usually talk about his own feelings. "And even now, when the link is so far down and barely present, the only thing that seems to be holding it together, the only thing that I can still feel from it is that strange kind of love of his."

Kirk found himself in an abnormal state of speechlessness, where his mind went blank and his jaw got a bit more slack than it needed. Bones wouldn't look at him and his cheeks were quite reddened in color, but Kirk was impressed. His two best friends were really and truly in love.

"And if you repeat one word of that to anyone, I will end you."

"Yes, sir." Kirk chirped. "Permission granted."

.o0o.


	12. Revival

.o0o.

McCoy didn't like having to take the detour to the cafeteria to get his lunch before heading back to Sickbay, but he knew that Chapel would just chew him out and send him down as soon as he got back anyway. She practically forbade him from using the replicator in Sickbay after the first week since he'd become, according to the tenacious nurse, 'more sedentary than a rock.'

This was, of course, untrue as he still tended to the small but steady stream of patients that flowed into Sickbay like it was mandatory. Speaking of mandatory, physicals were coming up in a few days. He'd certainly be moving around then.

As he entered, McCoy caught the tail end of M'Benga's conversation with Chapel.

"...and some even go insane when their spouse dies. Their brains seem to rewire around the link and when it's removed, it's like removing a large part of the brain. Since he's not a Vulcan, he doesn't have any natural defenses against that."

McCoy decided this conversation about him had gone on long enough. "You think I'm going insane?" He prompted as he came around the corner, setting his tray on an empty bed and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, sir." M'Benga responded smartly, straightening immediately.

"Good." McCoy's voice was tight. "Then let's get this straight. Spock's not dead, and I'd appreciate it if you refrained from discussing my brain without me."

"It's not what you think." Chapel insisted, though she still looked cowed. "We were discussing possible causes of your... strange behavior."

McCoy wasn't sure if he should be frightened or angry. "What strange behavior?"

"Well, a couple times you just abruptly left Sickbay in the middle of a conversation. One time you tried talking to me in a language I didn't even recognize." Chapel looked nervous. "Then yesterday, you said you didn't know how to help Ensign Andrews."

"I never said that. I treated him."

"Yeah, not ten minutes after declaring that he should see a doctor." Chapel fidgeted. "We were just trying to think of an explanation that wasn't..."

McCoy knew where she was going with this. But Serin had cleared him for duty. Baker had killed Terik. Stark had been removed to the brig and was now off the ship. "Wasn't Romulan." He didn't know if it was a statement or he was finishing Chapel's thought.

M'Benga nodded. "I thought it might have something to do with your link with Spock."

McCoy bit his lip and glanced at Spock's still form. "I've gotta go."

He wasn't sure if the other two protested because he was already out the door. He jogged down the mostly empty corridors to the transporter room. "Beam me to the shuttle." The doctor ordered the technician.

McCoy had wondered how the Indyrin on Andar IX had managed to cause interference across the whole planet while this Indyrin had regulated it to a single shuttle without affecting the Enterprise. He'd expected a long, technical explanation about chemicals interacting with the atmosphere, and that's exactly what he'd gotten when one of the scientists relayed the Indyrin's answer. They'd also relayed that Serin had requested he'd come visit, but McCoy just hadn't wanted to leave Spock. Now, though, he fervently needed answers that only Serin could provide.

There were two scientists who looked up at his sudden appearance but didn't say anything and another one tangled with the tree. A vine stretched out for him immediately, and he let it wrap around his torso, feeling a mind connect with his own.

'Doctor.' It was Serin's voice. 'I was not expecting you to visit after such a delay.'

McCoy briefly wondered if he should feel guilty about that. After all, Serin had saved his life. He ignored it for the urgent problem in his mind. 'I thought you cleared my mind of all Romulan influences.'

'I did. It remains clear.'

McCoy breathed a sigh of relief. But Chapel wouldn't have lied about his behavior. 'I've been blacking out recently. Doing strange things I don't remember doing.'

'Allow me to investigate.' Serin replied.

McCoy found himself transported into a maze. It was one of those mazes with high green hedges that he'd seen as a kid but never actually entered. High above him he could see a clear blue sky. Birds tweeted. It was too perfect. It gave him the chills.

He looked both ways. They appeared exactly the same. He dug the tip of his boot into the dirt below him and drew an arrow. McCoy wasn't sure why he was in a maze, but he was sure that he was supposed to be finding the center where something important would be.

Heading off in the direction of his arrow, he walked for a ways before rounding the corner. Almost immediately, he came upon a dead end. Cursing, McCoy returned to his arrow, only to find it pointing the opposite way. He frowned and looked back where he'd been. He was certain that's where he'd come from. Passing the arrow, he went down the other path. It, too, rounded a corner and ended. Growling, the doctor returned to his arrow, which was now pointing the direction he could have sworn it was originally. 'Who makes a goddamn maze with no way out?' That arrow marked where he started and there were only the two roads from there.

McCoy looked about. He would have to think outside the box. He clawed at the greenery only to find stone wall beneath. If he couldn't go through the hedge, maybe he could go over it. He tried to climb, but the hedges gave under his weight leaving him pawing at the unforgiving stone wall. He frowned and looked back at his arrow.

While he was very sure he'd come to this stupidest conclusion, he turned around and went back the same way he'd just checked. It was no longer a dead end. He frowned but followed the road to where it made another turn, nearly falling into a pit. Wheeling his arms, McCoy caught his balance, then gazed into the hole. It was too dark to see the bottom, which meant that it must be awfully deep given how bright it was outside.

The hole wasn't that wide, perhaps he could jump it. McCoy nodded to himself, then made a running leap for the opposite side. Just as his foot nearly landed, the ground below him disappeared and he fell.

He landed almost immediately on top of his arrow. He was back at the start. Only, the arrow was again pointing the wrong way. Shrugging, he went the opposite way of the arrow. So far, the arrow had only pointed to dead ends. He rounded the corner and was pleased to see an open passageway. Despite leaving from the opposite direction as last time, he found the hole again just around another bend. Unable to climb the walls and unable to jump it, McCoy wasn't sure what his options were. Finally, he decided to reach in with his foot, only his foot connected with solid ground. Piece by piece, he found the ground rising up to meet his feet. He walked safely across the hole.

McCoy walked along to the end of the row where the maze turned again, and looking carefully for holes this time, continued walked down the next path. Branches seemed to appear from the walls and grab at his ankles. He picked up his pace and started jogging, barely evading the branches. He turned another corner but the branches kept at him.

Ahead of him, a door slid shut as he jogged toward what had been a clear path moments ago. He stopped short even as the branches started at him again. The door swung back open. McCoy hurried for it once again, separating himself from the branches. The door closed. He stopped. The door opened. Ignoring the branches which had again latched onto him, thorns prickling his skin, he took a single step forward. The door stayed open. Moving much slower, he inched through the doorway, finding the steps harder and harder to make as the branches clung to him, pulling him backwards. Once he was passed, he jogged so the door slammed shut, trapping out the branches.

Where was Serin, anyway?

He turned the corner, only to find a fork in the road, each way ending just a ways down the path. He cursed. Turning towards his right, McCoy caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun around in time to see that the other path had opened up for a brief moment but had closed once he looked at it. His brow furrowed. How could he use an exit that he couldn't look at?

Facing the true dead end, he started walking backwards. It was almost torture not to glance over his shoulder, but he kept his eyes locked on the opposite wall. Sure enough, he made it through the opening before he slammed shut as he passed it.

He turned back around. There was a large, solid brown box in front of him. He tapped at the front. It did nothing. He circled the box, only to find an opening at the back. Cautiously, he stepped in. In front of him, a long stretch of maze appeared. He proceeded.

Suddenly, the hedges erupted in flames and McCoy found himself running to try to get away from them. The ground below him was shaking and nearly stumbled into the fiery walls. He caught himself and pressed forward. He was getting close. McCoy briefly wondered what would happen to him if he died inside his own mind. Was this even his own mind or was it the Indyrin's mind? Somehow he felt certain he was in his own.

McCoy plowed into a clearing and the flaming hedges vanished. Instead, he was in a field of bright colored flowers. Above his head, something glittered and he found a glowing gold ball zooming in and out of the flowers and through the air. He grabbed it as it flew passed his head, catching it in one hand. It burned and he nearly dropped it.

'Do not let go.' Serin's voice cautioned, though the Vulcan was nowhere to be seen.

McCoy held on tighter despite the searing sensation in his hand. The landscape ripped apart and he was standing in a black void with Serin beside him. 'What's going on?' McCoy demanded.

'It seems, Doctor, that Spock passed his katra onto you when he believed he was dying on Terik's ship.'

'What's a katra?' The term sounded familiar. Had Spock mentioned it? His hand ached, and he grasped his other hand around it to make sure he wouldn't let go.

'His consciousness. Or perhaps soul would be a better translation. That is what I had you fetch from the maze so that we might return it to him. I have already asked the scientists to have Spock's body brought here.'

His soul? McCoy held Spock's soul in his hand? He hoped he didn't drop it.

'The loss of awareness you experienced was Spock asserting control over your body. The experience is disorienting. He may not have even been aware that he was doing it.'

He found himself strangely unrepulsed by the thought of Spock taking control of his body. 'Will he be alright?' McCoy wanted to look at the ball again, but was afraid he might let it go.

'The only known instances of having a katra removed from someone's mind and then later returned left the individual disjointed and took many months of recovery. However, the process has always been described as a stripping and transferring of layers. From the form in which you've found his katra, I believe it may have been kept all together.'

McCoy wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. He shifted the ball to his other hand and examined the damage it had done. His skin was blackened, blood seeping out. He swallowed hard, but kept his hold tight on the katra. He had to keep it safe. His hands would be fine; this was only in his mind.

He felt another mind join them, faint but recognizable. 'Spock.'

Serin nodded. Spock's body appeared between them. Serin took McCoy's hands in his own, guiding them down until they were pressed against Spock's chest. Serin nodded, so the doctor finally released his death grip on the small ball, keeping it between his hands and Spock. It glowed brightly, then sunk into the Vulcan's chest.

He met Serin's eyes. 'Thank you.'

'Goodbye, Doctor.' Serin returned as McCoy felt himself slipping out of the Indyrin's mind.

McCoy opened his eyes and immediately turned to Spock who was seated limply a few feet away from him. For a deafening moment, he thought it was all for naught. Then, Spock opened his eyes and turned toward him. The link flared to life with such ferociousness, he almost gasped. There, that strange kind of love was dancing along the link as Spock looked at him with the same calm expression he always wore. Only, now McCoy knew better.

McCoy didn't think; he threw himself at Spock, kissing him with all the passion that had been cooped up inside of him for the last few weeks. After a brief hesitation, Spock returned the kiss, matching McCoy's force and enthusiasm.

It lasted only a few moments before they heard someone clearing their throat. McCoy didn't even feel embarrassed as he pulled away. Mostly, he just felt kind of annoyed. "You always check out your patients this way, Bones?"

McCoy glared up at his captain, accepting the tricorder he offered as a token of peace. Kirk was all smiles as he gazed fondly at Spock. McCoy ran the device over Spock, though he wasn't sure what he was expecting to find. The only thing that had been wrong with him before was his mind, or rather, his katra. "How are you feeling, Spock?"

"Feeling, Doctor?"

McCoy could feel his emotions over the link. He was feeling several things, but love was primary among them. He wondered if Spock was trying to pull that no-feeling Vulcan mumbo-jumbo again. He scowled. "You know, nausea, light-headedness, headache... anything that a doctor examining you might need to know."

"Negative."

"And how about your mind? Difficulty thinking? Memory gaps?"

"I'm uncertain where we are or how long we've been here. The last thing I recall is being on the Romulan vessel." Spock stated.

"You've been out for weeks." Kirk informed him. "And you missed some major butt kicking by Bones here."

Spock turned quizzically toward the doctor and raised his hand in an invitation to meld. McCoy allowed it, letting Spock see the last few weeks from his perspective. He inspected the incident with the Indyrin very thoroughly before moving through the rest of the events. He paused at Serin's actions, but diligently worked through everything he'd missed. In turn, McCoy watched Spock's mind carefully. It felt whole. However Spock had managed to bind it together must have worked. Finally, they separated and Spock raised his eyebrows. "Fascinating."

McCoy folded his arms. "That's it? I save your life and all I get is a 'fascinating'?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and paused for a beat. "T'lannoh mi notolei."

The doctor recognized it as what Serin had said to him earlier. A beautiful mind. He pulled Spock toward him and kissed him again.

"Doctor." Spock interrupted him, drawing back. "I would prefer if you refrained from such interactions in front of the Captain."

"Don't mind me." Kirk said with a grin.

McCoy released the Vulcan and stood up, allowing Spock to do the same. He wobbled. "I may need to amend my previous response concerning light-headedness."

McCoy rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around his waist. "Eating something will probably clear that right up. You dropped a couple pounds when you were sleeping."

Kirk came around Spock's other side to lend a hand and flipped open his communicator. "Three to beam out."

.o0o.


	13. Epilogue

.o0o.

"Captain," Spock spoke as soon as he'd entered the Kirk's cabin. "The crew has begun to question why we still remain in orbit despite the continued effects of the temporal waves. I am uncertain myself."

Kirk moved sluggishly. He'd done everything sluggishly since they'd returned from the planet, like he had trouble bringing himself to do anything at all. The captain lifted a piece of paper. "This."

Spock moved to take it, reading it quickly. It was a new, fresh copy of the warning note Kirk had received to keep the Klingons on the ship. "I figured this has got to be the way we sent it back in time. I'm still debating whether or not I should send it. There is no reason for it now, since we've already kept the Klingons, but if we don't get the note, would that change our history? And what happened the last time that caused us to send it in the first place? Stupid time paradoxes."

"There are several hypotheses concerning this very time paradox of which you speak. The multiverse theory states that-"

"I'm just going to send it." Kirk cut him off. "Just in case."

Spock nodded. "Shall I accompany you?"

The captain shook his head, standing slowly. "I'll take care of it. Let the crew know that we'll be leaving within the hour."

Spock nodded again and, feeling the dismissal in Kirk's tone, vacated the room to return to the bridge. He had only resumed his duties from the captain's chair for 26.4 minutes when McCoy entered, standing beside him like he so often did with Kirk.

"Jim's gone back down to the planet." Concern was rolling off the doctor in waves.

"I am aware." Spock responded blandly.

"And you didn't go with him?" McCoy was raising his voice and it was attracting the attention of the rest of the bridge, though they attempted to make their observations discretely.

"An illogical question, Doctor, as I am not currently on the planet."

The doctor ignored him. "You know he's taking Edith's death pretty hard. He needs support. Especially on that planet." McCoy folded his arms. Spock knew he must have been upset himself as this was the first time that the doctor had referred to the planet as anything other than 'the donut-hole of time planet'. Spock did not understand the reference.

Spock found McCoy's apparently deep understanding of the situation peculiar, given that he hadn't even known the majority of the events that took place between their arrival in the past and the doctor's until Spock had informed him. "Edith Keeler died hundreds of years ago. Had we not allowed history to play out as it did, millions more would have perished."

McCoy let out a long-suffering sigh. "Logically, he knows that. But emotionally? He just watched someone he cared about, maybe even loved, die. That's not something you get over easily."

"I fail to see how my presence could have alleviated his distress." He heard the turbolift doors open but did not immediately look up.

"Why, you green-blooded-"

The doctor was interrupted by a cough. They both raised their heads to see the captain standing behind them. Spock quickly left his seat, which Kirk took and relaxed into. "Sulu, take us out."

"Aye, Captain."

Kirk looked up at Spock, then over to McCoy. "I see that your relationship hasn't interfered with your ability to squabble about everything."

McCoy scowled and stalked into the turbolift. Spock wondered if he was bothered by the openness with which Kirk had addressed their relationship. Neither of them had yet to acknowledge the situation in public. Then again, it was difficult to tell as the doctor was prone to scowling and becoming offended at the smallest provocation.

"Captain." Spock broke the silence. "Perhaps it would be helpful for you to discuss this with Dr. McCoy."

"Your relationship?"

Spock's eyebrows flew up. "No. That would be ill-advised. I was referring to the events that transpired on the planet."

"Spock, I'm fine. I just need time." Kirk said earnestly. "Now, I believe you have a performance you're supposed to be giving."

Spock nodded his head and left the bridge, heading for the Rec Room. Ensign Zarov, expert pianist and one of the few remaining members of Baker's crew, had been so thrilled by his progress that he'd arranged for the Vulcan to perform a few pieces. He'd had to reschedule three times since the temporal waves made it too challenging to play.

When he arrived, he found the room to already have nearly two dozen spectators eager to hear their First Officer's debut. Zarov clapped his hands together in excitement and fidgeted with the sheet music on the piano. McCoy was there too, sitting between Uhura and Chapel in the front row, chatting happily with them. He seated himself and the room hushed.

He went through the first piece with nary a sound in the audience. Briefly, he wondered if he'd done something wrong that had the crowd silenced, but at the end, there was furious clapping by most of the audience. While he was fond of Bach, he preferred Brahm's work and the second two pieces reflected that preference.

When he was finished, he stood and bowed as Zarov had instructed him earlier. Clapping continued for a few minutes and then the room began to clear.

"Good job." Zarov grinned at him, handing him some sheet music. Spock raised an eyebrow in question. "It's a copy of Brahm's Symphony Number 3 in his own handwriting. I thought you would like it." The Ensign didn't wait for a response, just left the room with the same wide grin.

Uhura and McCoy were coming towards him and he acknowledged them. "That was beautiful." The woman complimented.

Spock nodded. Uhura smiled and departed. The doctor bounced on the balls of his feet. "You only play classical?" He asked.

"I am quite capable of playing other genres; however, I find classical music... stimulating."

McCoy seemed to find this humorous because he smiled. "If you want to join me in my quarters, I can show you something even more... stimulating."

Spock quirked an eyebrow. While he might have otherwise misconstrued the doctor's meaning by his words, there was no mistaking the emotions he felt through the link. "I find your proposition agreeable."

Snorting, McCoy led the way from the room. Spock found himself squelching a seed of nervousness as it appeared. The doctor had not expressed an interest in engaging in physical intimacy since he'd returned his katra a couple weeks ago.

McCoy increased the temperature and decreased the lights just as soon as he entered his room. Then he turned around to face Spock and extended two of his fingers. Spock recognized his desire, connecting his own two fingers and gently rubbing them along the other man's. His sensitive fingers sent pleasurable waves through him. The link rejoiced at the contact. McCoy closed his eyes and shivered.

"Are you cold, Doctor?"

McCoy's eyes flew open. "You are _not_ going to call me that when we're doing this."

Spock quirked an eyebrow, his hand stilling. McCoy took over, and Spock could feel a tingle of amusement. "What would you prefer?"

"Anything would be better, really. Leonard. Len. Hell, I'd even take Bones."

"Bones?" Spock repeated with a gravelly tone.

"Nope." McCoy immediately refuted. "Scratch that."

He stepped toward McCoy, guiding him backwards towards the bed. "Then I shall call you Leonard."

"Much better." McCoy... Leonard smiled. "I think I like being able to talk and kiss at the same time."

"I do not wish to talk, Leonard." Spock responded capturing pliant lips in a human kiss.

Leonard didn't seem to mind, tugging Spock closer by his shirt and running his tongue along the Vulcan's lips. Spock growled and found himself disturbed by his lack of control, though Leonard was emanating pleasure.

He pushed at Spock's chest until they separated, panting slightly. "Shirt off." Leonard demanded, taking the opportunity to remove his own shirt. Spock removed both layers of clothing and dropped them to the floor in an uncharacteristic manner. He eyed the other man long enough for Leonard to fidget, wrapping his arms around himself. "What?"

"There have not been many opportunities to view you like this." Spock supplied. "I am simply making use of this one."

Leonard rolled his eyes. He reached out, grabbed Spock by his shoulders and twisted them before pushing Spock onto the bed. "You're talking too much." He dropped on top of the other man, settling his hands on either side of Spock's head and continuing to kiss enthusiastically.

Spock ran his hands up the other's back, eliciting a moan from the human.

Then the comm binged. "Dr. McCoy to Sickbay."

Leonard dropped his head onto Spock's shoulder and let out a breathy sigh. "Goddammit." He then moved to the comm. In possibly the surliest voice the doctor had ever used, he replied. "This had better be an emergency."

"It's the captain." Chapel replied instead.

"On my way."

Leonard grabbed his shirt off the floor, dragging it over his head quickly. "We will be continuing this later." He said as he hurried out the door.

Spock picked up the other shirt and put it on. He straightened and smoothed his hair, then his clothes before following the doctor at a more sedate pace.

When he arrived in Sickbay, Kirk was laughing heartily despite a torn tunic and a deep cut down his arm. A flustered Scotty was standing beside him still attempting to make apologies. While he was pleased that the captain was no longer morose, he could not see why he was laughing at his injuries.

"I don't see what's so funny, Jim." Apparently, neither could the doctor. "You're getting blood all over my Sickbay."

Still smiling like a fiend, Kirk calmed down enough to explain. "I hadn't realized your promotion had already gone through."

The doctor instantly looked at his sleeve and the commander stripes, his face turning bright red. "Shut up."

Spock decided to make a strategic exit before he was dragged into the fray. If he indulged in a moment of human sentimentality to recall his mother's insistence that the more things change, the more they stay the same, well, no one was around to see it.

.o0o.

The End*

.o0o.

**A/N: ** Thank you my faithful readers for sticking it out until we got here. I believe I've satisfactorily addressed all the gaps and provided a feel-good ending full of hope and love and... stuff. So, there it is. The End. Thank you for the reviews and good night.

Of course... there may be a sequel of some sort that I'm working on called "Dependency: Progeny." It may already be posted. Progeny is a _sequel_ and not part of the series itself, thus I did not lie when I claimed that Missive was the final part in the series. Please note, though, that I've upped the rating for good reason, so if you're not into the harder stuff, enjoy your happy ending and quit before I ruin it with poorly written extensions. (Everyone knows that sequels just aren't as good (or as long) as the original right?)

I blame you, JDPenny.


End file.
